Unending Love
by Caught in the Shadows
Summary: Kikyou has become a wondering spirit. She meets a woman named Ayumi who gives her one last chance to be with Inuyasha, only she has to make him fall in love with her all over again. Can she do it when she is resurrected as a dark priestess?
1. Chapter 1: Farewell

**YAH! My first Inuyasha and Kikyou fanfic!**

**I hope this one turns out as good as "A Chambered Heart"**

**This story is has a twist, i actually had three different versions of this story and finally decided on a romance/comedy than a romance/tragedy. I have high hopes for this story you guys. I'm giving Kikyou the life she never or er... once had. Lol, i hope you enjoy.**

**chapter is a little short, let me know how I am doing okay? ^o^**

**Chapter 1: Farewell **

**Kikyou sat still, safe in Inuyasha's arms. They were sitting alone together in the night, the soft sound of the crickets seemed somewhat soothing to them. This was her final moment with Inuyasha, her beloved Inuyasha. She closed her eyes, loving his warmth, though she could also feel his trembling sadness. Kikyou thought back to the day Inuyasha had promised to become human for her. How happy she and Inuyasha were at that time, she wanted to leave with a happy moment, not a sad one. And yet, she found herself overwhelmed with tremendous sadness. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha's side; she wanted to stay with him. She wanted to be with him forever. She felt the teardrop fall on her beautiful, pale face. Slowly, she opened her eyes to gaze upon Inuyasha's eyes which where covered in tears.**

**"This is the first time I have ever seen you cry" she told him, Inuyasha closed his eyes, knowing that she was trying hard to cheer him up, but how could she? She was dying in his arms, this was there last moment together.**

**"Kikyou, you were the first person to ever show me kindness, to show me how to trust, to love someone" he began, "I wanted to become human for you, and after everything we went through our bond was still standing strong. Kikyou even after all that I still wasn't able to protect you!" He cried, "I failed to protect the woman I love most!" he sobbed, pulling Kikyou's dying body closer to him. Brushing his face softly against hers, like a cat would its mate,**

**"I'm sorry Kikyou, I'm so sorry"**

**"Don't cry anymore, Inuyasha" she said, choking back her own tears. "You came for me" she began, lifting her hand to wipe away his tears, even so they still fell. She cupped his face with her right hand, "You're here with me now, I wouldn't want anything more than to be alone with you now, knowing that everything I've done to you in all these past years are behind us and that you still love me" she told him, smiling up at him. She wanted him to see her smile, just once before she left, she didn't want him to think that he was never there for her.**

**"Kikyou, I'll always love you" he cried, before pressing his lips against hers. Kikyou pressed back, finally releasing her tears, as Inuyasha held in her last breathe. Farewell my Inuyasha, my heart shall always belong to you hoping her thoughts would reach him. She felt her soul being lifted from her human body, she felt warm and safe. She stood there floating up in the air, staring down at Inuyasha, who stared in sadness at her.**

**"He can't see you" said a voice; beside Kikyou was a woman, about the same age as Kikyou. Her Kimono looked like that of an Empress. Her hair held up in a very beautiful, uncomfortable split peach style. Her face looked soft and covered in white powder, her lips were painted red and her eyebrows were colored in with black charcoal. Her face resembled that of a Noh Mask. Her eyes seemed to be the strangest part about her, for they were the color of rain.**

**"Who are you?" asked Kikyou, admiring her beauty. "Why am I not in heaven? Was I not saved?" she began to ask.**

**"My name is Ayumi, and I am a twenty year old Geisha" she said, her voice almost as elegant as Kikyou's. She was a Geisha, a woman who entertains men with her beauty and talents, that would explain the resemblance of a Noh Mask. Her eyes were the color of rain, and very sad.**

**"Who are you?" Kikyou asked, admiring her beauty. "Why am I still here? Have I not been saved?" Kikyou asked worried.**

**"I am just like you Kikyou" she said**

**"I was murdered by the man I loved a very long time ago" she said sadly, "You too bear a deep wound by the man you love, because of the hatred in our hearts we are not able to move on until we are able to let go of that hatred" she said.**

**"But I have forgiven him!" Kikyou exclaimed, "A Long time ago!"**

**"Then there is something else that binds you to this world" Ayumi said, "I haven't been able to move for more than two-hundred years, the hatred I bear runs deep. I thought that if I held revenge for him, I would be free, it lied to me, and I am forever lost in this world. Keep this in mind Kikyou, whatever binds you to this world you must find quickly, or share an eternity in this realm forever" she said. Kikyou looked down at Inuyasha, had she truly forgiven him? Or were they just words? She felt her feet touch the ground, she looked like her normal human self, only she wasn't a human anymore, but a wondering spirit. She stood right in front of Inuyasha, though she stood in front of him he was unable to see her. He had a few tears left in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. His expression was sad and lonely. It was then she realized that it was not hatred that held her to this world, but Inuyasha. It was her longing to be with him. She realized just how much she wanted to be in his arms, comforting him, wiping away his tears. Telling him she would never leave him, ever. But how could she? She was stuck once again as a wondering soul, only this time she was not able to be see. Not able to speak like she once did, not able to do anything but watch as the life she always wanted be played by someone else.**

**"I don't want this" she said, Ayumi stared at her.**

**"Tell me Priestess, just what would you do to be with him?" she asked, Kikyou seemed baffled by the question. She stared at her for a long while, then turned to look back at Inuyasha. "I'd do anything" she said without hesitation. The Geisha's blue eyes brighten, her beautiful red painted lips curled up in a smile.**

**"I'm glad to hear you say that" she said, Kikyou looked at her confused.**

**"I don't understand" she said, for once Kikyou was actually confused. Ayumi looked at her again,**

**"Kikyou, what if I told you there was a way to be with him again" she said, Kikyou's eyes widened.**

**"You can do that?" she asked, Ayumi nodded.**

**"If one truly loves another, then it is possible" she said, "Just by looking in your eyes I can tell how much you love him," she said.**

**"Yes, I do love him" she said,**

**"There is a catch however," Ayumi added,**

**"A catch?" Kikyou asked, Ayumi nodded.**

**"You will be reincarnated, but as someone else, you will be able to stay with him so long as you get him to say the words 'I love you', it will not be simple, seeing as though you are not permitted to reveal your true identity." she said. Kikyou felt her heart lift, she could do this. She make Inuyasha fall in love with her again.**

**"I can do it" she said, Ayumi gave her a serious look.**

**"There is one more thing you should know" she began, "If you reveal your identity to him, your soul will be sent directly to hell" she said, Kikyou nodded.**

**"I'll accept any risk, anything to get me back to him" she said, watching him holding tightly to her clothes. She gasped when she saw him pull out the broken pieces of the shell he had given her so long ago. She had picked up the pieces after Naraku had destroyed it, looking at the sad face Inuyasha was now holding made her want to cry.**

**"Are you sure about this?" asked Ayumi, Kikyou looked up and smiled.**

**"Yes," she said, "he needs me, and I need him."**

**"Very well" she said, Ayumi kneeled on the ground and began to chant strange words, words Kikyou herself (being a priestess) couldn't even understand. Suddenly she felt her body beginning to change, she couldn't see what exactly was changing, there was a bright light that was blinding her vision. She felt a soft, warm, burning sensation flowing through her body. The burning disappeared and everything was black.**

**Next:**

**Chapter 2: Resurrection**


	2. Chapter 2: Resurrection

**h****ey guys, I got chapter 2 done! Okay, here's the thing, while writing this, I've been having doubts, like I don't know I should make Kikyou seem like this, but at the same time i like how i am doing it. If you've got any suggestions plz tell me, :) Thanks**

**~MysteriousTempation**

**Chapter 2: Resurrection**

**Kikyou opened her eyes slowly, trying hard to savor the feeling of life, but something felt wrong. She could feel the stares of men peering down at her.**

**"The Priestess has awaken, my lord" said a man, she looked up to face the man. She moved her hand to her head; she could feel a small bump on her head.**

**"Such a beautiful woman" said the lord. The lord was certainly a handsome man, somewhere around his late twenties. His hair was cut short, and it was a dark brown color. His face looked soft, and his eyes were the color of the brilliant ocean.**

**"What is your name priestess?" he asked, his voice hard and rough. Priestess? Ayumi turned me back into a priestess? Kikyou thought with a frown on her face.**

**"Her name is Nariko, she was chased off by angry villagers, miracle she is alive" said another man, Kikyou still held her frown. That explains the bump.**

**"Why were you being attacked?" he asked her,**

**"She is a dark priestess, my lord" he said, bowing before the lord as if he predicted the lord would be displeased. The lord gave the men around Kikyou a serious look, then without even looking at them he said**

**"Leave us"**

**The room automatically cleared, it was just her and lord know. Even so, Kikyou had no idea what was going on. She thought being resurrected as a priestess alone was bad enough, but she was turned into a dark one instead. How could she get Inuyasha to remember her if she is disguised as an enemy? Dame that Ayumi.**

**"So, the rumors about you are true" said the lord, he didn't say it as a question, but Kikyou was clueless at this point and answered him with a question.**

**"And what rumors would that be?" asked Kikyou, not seeming to worry much. She had been in situations like these before, but with Naraku. Because of this, she figured the Lord would be easy for her to trick.**

**"That you are mysteriously beautiful, and eyes as fierce as a tigers" he said, Kikyou seemed a bit taken aback by his comments. She asked if she could a mirror, but the lord declined and instead pushed a bucket of water towards her. Kikyou looked down at her reflection letting out surprised gasp. She had long black wavy hair. Her skin was no longer its pale lifeless color, it was tan and soft. Her face looked soft and she wore a crescent moon tattoo on her forehead with a small star at the end tip of the moon. The coloring of this odd tattoo was strange to her, but also very beautifully painted on her skin. Her long bangs fell and rested in front of her face. She moved her hand to brush them aside whens he noticed the color of the kimono she was wearing. Purple, a very expensive color. The kimono she was wearing was a dark purple, it was very short and the sleeves were as long as her original hakama she was used to wearing. Her shoes were more like sandles, with black laces that went up her knees. By her side was a long bow staff, and she knew at once that she would have to learn how to fight with a new weapon. She glanced back down at the water bucket and noticed that her brown eyes had stayed the same. She was glad to know this, it would be easier to get Inuyasha to fall for her if she still had the eyes that made him fall for her so long ago.**

**"I see" said Kikyou, staring at the lord. His eyes, fixed on her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, there was silence, "then I'll be leaving" she said, grabbing her weapon and standing. The lord stretched his head to grab her.**

**"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to break away from his grasp.**

**"Sorry, but that is something I just cannot allow" he laughed, tightening his grip on her. Kikyou could feel his hands running all up and down her body.**

**"Get your hands off of me!" she shouted, moving her staff and whacking him with it. She felt his hands leave her and ran for it. All of a sudden the guards came running after her, she felt a smile crossing her face. She was loving the jolt of acceleration in her body. She decided to follow her instincts and she stopped running.**

**"Heh, You want me?" she asked, with a smile, "then come get me" she said, feeling like a rebelled teen. The guards came pouring at her. She used her staff to hold them off, she had never fought like this before, she was using her fists, instead of an arrow. She loved the way it made her feel, like a her burning desire in her was finally being set free. Kikyou moved back and ran again, laughing the whole way. She opened her hands and let the wind flow through her hair, when she was sure she wasn't being followed she sat down.**

**"I see your having fun" laughed Ayumi, standing next to her.**

**"Ayumi!" Kikyou stood up angrily, "Why am I a dark Priestess?" she asked, Ayumi hid her face behind her fan.**

**"Now Kikyou, or 'Nariko' I have no power over who you resurrect as" she said, Kikyou continued to frown at her.**

**"Would you stop that!" she shouted, she said, putting her fan down. "Your making me nervous." she added with a giggle.**

**"Fine" Kikyou said, almost pouting.**

**"Oh, you are so annoying!" yelled a voice, Kikyou quickly hid herself behind a bush.**

**"Well, if you knew how to cook we wouldn't be having this issue!" yelled another, a voice Kikyou knew instantly. It was Inuyasha and Kagome fighting, again which didn't surprise her.**

**"So, your assuming I can't cook?" Kagome snarled angrily,**

**"Feh, I'm not assuming, you really can't cook" said Inuyasha arrogantly, Kikyou watched from afar. Kagome was glaring at him.**

**"Would ya stop starin' at me like that!" Inuyasha yelled, Kagome turned her back to him.**

**"Sit!" she shouted, Kikyou watched as Inuyasha fell face down on the floor. The sight scared her, she never knew Kagome treated him like this.**

**"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome continued to shout, Kikyou stared in horror.**

**"What hell Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, trying to get up.**

**"Don't 'what the hell" me! If your weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't have to do this! Sit boy!" she screamed, her eyes burning with anger as she stomped off. Kikyou moved from her spot in the bush and ran to Inuyasha.**

**"Wow, she's got some issues to work out" said Kikyou, truly meaning her words, but also choosing them carefully. She turned to Inuyasha, "You are alright?" she asked, helping him. She smiled at him, he was indeed the same Inuyasha she fell in love with. Inuyasha stared at her for a long time, then rose to his feet.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. You get used to it after a while" he said, Kikyou took a step back.**

**"You mean she does that all the time?" she asked, trying hard to hide her anger. Inuyasha nodded,**

**"That's just wrong" said Kikyou, Inuyasha laughed.**

**"Yeah," he said, "Well, I should get going, nice seeing you" he said, turning to walk away. Kikyou smiled at him and waved goodbye even though she'd rather give him a hug. Kikyou stood there, letting the wind blow at her. Letting her memories get the best of her, it was a shame that Kagome was miss-using the scared beads she had made for Inuyasha so long ago. She would have given them to Inuyasha, but after he gave her the gloss of his mothers she felt it would be wrong to give him something that would keep him from trouble.**

**"There she is!" shouted a voice, Kikyou looked behind her to see the Lord on a majestic white horse and his guards on brown horses. There were so many, she wouldn't be able to fight them all on her own.**

**"Oh boy, that lord certainly has the hots for you" Laughed Ayumi,**

**"Oh you're such a big help!" Yelled Kikyou, Ayumi smiled.**

**"Get her!" yelled the lord, the hundreds of guards came running toward her.**

**"Uh, Ayumi... What do I do?" she asked, Ayumi frowned at her.**

**"I am a Geisha, not a warrior, I could tell you how you how meet men and such but-"**

**"Oh would you shut up!"**

**"RUN!" shouted Ayumi, Kikyou ran for it. She knew Inuyasha hadn't gotten too far, she continued to run until she saw his white hair and bright red kimono.**

**"Hi again!" she said, running beside him.**

**"Hi" he said, kind of awkwardly. "Are you following me?" he asked,**

**"Huh?" scoffed, "oh, no, I'm just being chased" she said, still running.**

**"Oh," Inuyasha said, "wait, chased! Why?" he asked, her words settling in his mind. Before Kikyou could answer a spear came in between them.**

**"Dame" muttered Inuyasha, grabbing hold of Kikyou's hand. "Come on" he told her, tugging her to his left.**

**"Come back here you wench!" yelled the angry lord. Kikyou looked behind her, the adrenaline taking over her.**

**"Nah! You'll just have to settle with chasing me!" Kikyou called back. She let out a chuckle of laughter and turned her back to follow Inuyasha. It felt good having Inuyasha's hand locked with her's, though she could feel his sweat it still seemed to feel right, no matter how many times her hand slipped from his. Either way, it always seemed to find its way back in his firm grip. They finally stopped and hid behind a large tree, they were both panting like crazy.**

**"Why the hell are they chasing you?" asked Inuyasha falling to the floor, dragging Kikyou along with him.**

**"Haha, well the Lord sort of wants to marry me" she told him, "I said no... violently." She said, trying to smile. Inuyasha stared at her again, his hand slowly reaching her face. Kikyou didn't hesitate, his touch didn't bother her, in fact it was pleasurable, she just didn't know why Inuyasha was touching her right now.**

**"Um... What are you doing?" she asked, even though she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.**

**"Your eyes" he said, "they, look..." his words trailed off. He held his position for a few more seconds then dropped his hands.**

**"Sorry" he said, "it's just your eyes remind me of someone I knew" he said. Kikyou forced herself to choke back tears as he said the word 'knew,' someone he 'knew.' If only she could tell him she wasn't dead, that she was sitting right in front of him.**

**"Aha! Gotcha!" yelled the Lord, grabbing Kikyou away from Inuyasha. Holding her tightly around the waist, his hands rough and hard.**

**"Urgh! Let me go!" she screamed, as the Lord took off on his horse.**

**"Not a chance, you will be my bride, one way or another" he smiled deviously. Kikyou tried to release herself when Inuyasha jumped in front of the horse. He stood there in a cool laid back manner, cracking his knuckles with a serious expression on his beautiful face.**

**"Let her go" he said,**

**"What's a foolish boy like you going to do if I don't?" said the lord sarcastically. A sly smile crossed Inuyasha's face.**

**"You shouldn't tempt me" he said, "now, let her go, she doesn't belong to you"**

**"And I suppose she belongs you?" asked the Lord, Inuyasha seemed a bit taken back, and his eyes went soft for a moment, then harsh again.**

**"Yes, she does, and I want her back" he said, Kikyou's eyes widened. Wow, this is going quicker than I thought she thought smiling to herself.**

**"Is this true? Do you belong to him?" asked the lord with sad eyes, interrupting her thoughts.**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah, were uh... mates! Yep, lovers for life" she babbled, and felt herself blush when she realized what she was saying. She looked over at Inuyasha who's face was also blushing and also looked very very annoyed.**

**"I don't care, you will still stay by my side and you will marry me!" Yelled the Lord.**

**"I will not!" Kikyou yelled back,**

**"Enough!" yelled Inuyasha, jumping up and punching the Lord in the face. Causing him to fall to fall of his horse and drop Kikyou on the ground. She a huge rush of pain flood through her, she let out a yelp of pain.**

**"This isn't over!" Spat the Lord, running away on his horse. Inuyasha ran back to Kikyou,**

**"Your hurt" he said, "where at?" he asked,**

**"My leg, I think it's broken" she said, she already knew it was broken, but she needed to continue her act.**

**"Dame it all" he muttered, touching her broken leg, Kikyou winced at the pain.**

**"Oh that hurts!" she yelled,**

**"Calm down! It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!" he yelled back, Kikyou didn't say anything. She couldn't, she didn't want to fight with him. She had done that all her life, she wasn't going to ruin her second chance.**

**"Sorry, it just hurts" she said, innocently, looking up at him with sad eyes. Inuyasha looked away,**

**"I should have had him put you down first and then punched him" said Inuyasha, Kikyou let out a soft chuckle.**

**"I'm sure that would have been less painful" she giggled. Inuyasha smiled,**

**"Here, I'll take you back with me to the village, we've got someone there who can help you with your leg, I'm no good with herbs" he said, and lifted her onto his back. He began walking slowly, each thump she felt while on his back made her feel like she was in heaven. She was in her arms again, though it wasn't how she planned; not that she planned at all. Still, it was comforting, being in his arms again.**

**What did you think? Write a review! It would really help me :)**

**Next:**

**Chapter 3: Nariko, The new girl**


	3. Chapter 3: Nariko, the new girl

**Chapter 3! Yah! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far, i seriously thought this story was going to fail, but your comments reassure me and continue to keep my confidence level high. I am really starting to like what I'm doing here. :)**

**Alright, enough of me bothering you, enjoy the chappie :P**

**Chapter 3: Nariko, the new girl**

**Kikyou winced in pain as Kikyou laid her down back in her old home, it looked just the same. It was the same small hut she raised Keade in, Keade's bed was in tact but there was a small pile of herbs right where Kikyou would sleep. She never realized how painful it would be to see her old life.**

**"Inuyasha, what has ye gotten into now?" Kikyou could hear her younger sister's voice entering the hut. Her sister had defiantly aged over the years. It had been so long since she had seen her, in fact the last time she saw her sister was when Kikyou was dying. She had visited Keade to tell her she was sorry for the horrible things she had done to her. She wanted to do more than ask for forgiveness, she wanted to be able to hug her sister and tell not to mourn for her. But how could she? It was hard enough to hold back her tears when she saw her sister crying, crying for her. Her sister stopped to stare at Kikyou who lying down on the floor in pain. Kikyou took a good look at Keade, her long black hair was now gray and stringy. Her skin looked soft and very very wrinkly. She was wearing the same hakama she had once worn when she was not a dark priestess. Keade came and sat down next to Kikyou,**

**"What happened child?" she asked, Keade's words were warm and comforting. It burned her heart to know she would also have to lie to her sister.**

**"I think my leg is broken" she told her, Keade's eyes never left her and Kikyou knew she was experiencing the same familiarity that Inuyasha had. Inuyasha sat down next to Keade,**

**"I thought the same thing too" he finally said, his eyes sad. Keade shook her head, as she were trying to wipe away a memory. Keade sighed,**

**"Well," she said, clearing her throat. Kikyou noticed it was just them in the hut, just her and her loved ones from her past.**

**"So, where did everyone go?" asked Inuyasha, slightly annoyed.**

**"They went to find lady Kagome" said Keade, "after you two fought she run of somewhere" she answered him.**

**"Hmph" Inuyasha scoffed, "Why do they always take her side?" he asked, angrily. Keade didn't answer his question, instead she returned the favor and asked Inuyasha a slightly different question.**

**"Just how did she break her leg?" asked Keade, untying the laces to her shoes. She went over to Kikyou's old sleeping place and picked up some herbs. She was carrying some Gotu Kola, Ginseng, and Feverfew herbs in her arms. She sat down next to Inuyasha who was holding bandages.**

**"Feverfew, why do I need that? I don't have a migraine" she said, Keade smiled at her.**

**"You will, your about to be in a lot of pain" she said, "we have to replace your bone back into its position, then it will begin to heal" she explained.**

**"Gotu Kola helps with healing, and Ginseng should help numb the pain" said Kikyou, She had already known this. She was the one who taught Keade all she knew. Keade was always a quick learner, she loved it.**

**"Yes your right, How did you know? Most kids don't know anything about herbs" asked Keade, Kikyou hesitated. She didn't want to tell them she was a dark priestess, or at least not yet.**

**"My mother taught me before she died" Kikyou said, which wasn't a lie. There mother had taught Kikyou the way of herbs. There mother and father had died soon after Keade's birth, Keade never got to know what a great mother she could have had.**

**"I'm so sorry" said Keade, looking kind of sad.**

**"It's alright, after awhile, you get used to it" she said, already feeling the sweat dripping down her face from all the pain she was in. Inuyasha must of noticed it and handed Keade the Ginseng herb,**

**"We should do this quick, I think she is suffering to long" he said, Keade nodded.**

**"You're right, Inuyasha" she said, "I need you to hold down her arms" she instructed. Kikyou was worried if this was going to really hurt if Inuyasha had to hold her down. Keade handed her the Ginseng,**

**"Eat it" she ordered, Kikyou frowned.**

**"Are you trying to kill me? Ginseng has to be brewed before given to someone to ingest!" Kikyou yelled, Keade laughed.**

**"You really do know your herbs, but my older sister once told me the medicine works quicker when eaten raw" she said. Kikyou stared at her baffled, she didn't remember saying that to Keade. Kikyou grimaced at the raw herb and undesirable began to devour the foul tasting herb. The taste was horrible, she thought she was going to throw up all over herself. Thankfully she was able to keep it in when Inuyasha's hands were on her again. She hid her small blush, his hands her tightly and firm. Kikyou took in a deep breath as Keade gently melted the Gotu Kola in a bowl and soothed it over her right leg. At first it felt rather comforting, but it all changed when Keade grabbed her leg roughly and began to twist it around. Kikyou let out a painful agonizing scream, as Keade continued to twist harder.**

**"Please stop!" She begged,**

**"Nay child" Keade said over the screaming, and continued to twist. It felt like she was unscrewing her leg, making the pain unbearable to stand anymore. She tried hard to move away but Inuyasha's grip was impossible to slip from.**

**"Just one last twist" said Keade, Kikyou eyes widened, ah hell no! She tried to move again but Keade beat her to it and twisted her leg making Kikyou scream for mercy. Her head was now resting on Inuyasha lap, while Keade rubbed more Gotu Kola on her leg and bandaged it. Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle,**

**"See, wasn't that bad" he laughed, Kikyou frowned at him. She seemed to be getting a little too comfortable with him.**

**"Oh shut-up" she muttered, turning to lay on her stomach so Keade could finish wrapping her leg. She buried her face in his kimono.**

**"Um," Inuyasha mumbled nervously, Kikyou lifted her face and noticed just what she was nuzzling her face in. She jerked back falling over Keade, wincing at the pain in her leg and trying to recover from shock that she had been rubbing her face in Inuyasha boy area.**

**"AH! I'm sorry! I.. uh didn't know, I was just uh..." she babbled.**

**"She tried to rape me!" Shouted Inuyasha, looking freaked.**

**"I was not!" she yelled, feeling herself blushing like crazy.**

**"That was funny, Kikyou" said Ayumi, laughing hysterically.**

**"Shut up!" Yelled Kikyou,**

**"Why should I?" asked Ayumi, "you have to admit, you enjoyed it."**

**Kikyou flared up,**

**"Because I said so, and I didn't enjoy it I swear!" she shouted.**

**"Um.. who are you talking to?" asked Keade,**

**"You enjoyed it?" asked Inuyasha confused.**

**"Oh no one, I was just uh talking to myself, I always do that. And I'm sure as hell didn't enjoy it" said Kikyou angrily, cursing was really her thing, but she needed to sound tough.**

**"Liar, it's all over your face" laughed Ayumi, Kikyou shot her a not-helping-me look.**

**"Come child, I need to finish bandaging your leg" said her sister, Kikyou nodded and dragged herself off Keade and back near Inuyasha.**

**"Don't grab anything this time" Inuyasha teased, Kikyou frowned. She didn't think twice about yelling at him, actually instead of yelling she whacked him in the head.**

**"You wish" she said, with her head held high.**

**"Why you little..." his words trailed as he held up his fist in a threatening motion. Kikyou simply laughed. After Keade was done bandaging her leg she sent Inuyasha to go find food. Kagome and the others were still gone, so it was just her and her sister now. Kikyou was sitting up right against the wall, watching Keade preparing for dinner. She remembered when it was her who prepared dinner, Keade would always try to help, and often times Kikyou would let her. She mostly said no because Keade had a dirty habit of stealing food, and to her surprise the habit never died. Kikyou could see her stealing food, she let out a small laugh.**

**"What is it child?" asked Keade, Kikyou shook her head.**

**"Nothing, It's just I saw you stealing food, my sister used to do the same thing when we were little" she told her.**

**"Really, my older sister hated it when I stole food, she nicknamed me greedy pig" said Keade with a smile. Kikyou began to laugh, she remembered that nickname.**

**"What was your sister's name?" asked Kikyou, still holding on to her act.**

**"Kikyou" she said, "My sister's name was Kikyou, she was the one who inspired me to become a priestess" she told her. Kikyou eyes brighten,**

**"Your sister was a priestess too?" she asked, Keade nodded.**

**"My sister was a strong, powerful, beautiful priestess" Keade began, "She passed away not long ago, she was wounded deeply in a battle, she died in Inuyasha's arms peacefully. I was told her soul was saved" she said. Kikyou could feel her body getting tense. I'm not dead Keade, I'm here! She wanted to scream her thoughts, but she couldn't.**

**"I'm so sorry" was all she could say.**

**"It's alright, She actually visited me before she passed away. She told me she was sorry for everything, I didn't have enough time to tell her much I loved her, and how much of a great sister she was to me" Keade stopped, tears falling down her eyes. Kikyou choked her's back,**

**"I want to hug her before she left, I envy Inuyasha for being able to hold her in her last moments of life" Keade cried. Kikyou couldn't handle it anymore, seeing her sister in this much pain and sorrow was torture. She wouldn't just sit back and watch, without a word she leaped into her arms. Keade didn't push away, Kikyou held on to her sister.**

**"It's alright," She whispered, "Wherever your sister is, I know she understands how you feel, and I know she loves you very much" said Kikyou, and it was true. She had wanted to hug to Keade before she left as well. Also, it was no lie that Kikyou didn't love her sister, she did. More than words could describe, she loved her. It's alright Keade, I'm here for you, always. Kikyou moved away from her sister and quickly wiped away her tears before her sister could see. Keade didn't speak, she went back to preparing dinner. Kikyou watched silently as Inuyasha walked back inside the hut with food. His friends walking behind him, along with a semi-cooled down Kagome.**

**"Well, hello" said Miroku sliding next to Kikyou. "Who might you be?" he asked, Kikyou smiled brightly.**

**"My name is" Kikyou paused, what was her name? She had heard the man from the Lord castle address her as Nariko. Could that be her name? She didn't hesitate this time,**

**"My name is Nariko" she stated,**

**"Nariko, such a strong name for such a beautiful woman" said Miroku taking hold of her hand. "How would you like to bear my children?" he asked, Kikyou's eyes widened. She removed his hand and looked him in the eye.**

**"Are you that lonely, Monk?" she asked, being completely honest with him. Miroku backed away, seeming to take offense. Inuyasha started laughing,**

**"Looks like someone beat you at your game" Inuyasha laughed, she loved the way he laughed.**

**"I'm not lonely, I have Sango" he said, reaching for Sango's bottom. The demon slayer mumbled in anger and slapped the monk in the face.**

**"You are now, Miroku" sneered Sango, the monk rubbed his face until the hand mark on his face disappeared. Kikyou let out a small laugh, the room was suddenly quiet.**

**"What?" she asked nervously.**

**"Your laugh" said Sango,**

**"It's really pretty" finished Kagome. Kikyou smiled.**

**"Wow this is really good, Keade" said Kikyou, eating the rest of her rice. She really hadn't noticed how hungry she was until after her fifth bowl.**

**"She eats almost as much as Inuyasha" said Kagome in shock.**

**"I'll say," said Inuyasha, "She took the last bowl" he said, looking like he was going to starve if he didn't get anymore food.**

**"So how, did you two meet?" asked Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha.**

**"Oh, I was being chased down by some Lord who wanted to marry me and Inuyasha helped me escape. Though it is his fault I have a broken leg now" she stated, giving Inuyasha a taunting look. She smiled when she saw the nervous look on his face.**

**"You broke her leg?" Kagome asked, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed away in fear,**

**"It was an accident I was trying to save her but when I punched that guy he dropped her" he said, babbling rather fast. Kagome looked away and stared back at Kikyou,**

**"I'm sorry about that, Inuyasha can be clumsy at times" she said, Inuyasha scoffed.**

**"Like hell I am! Your the clumsy one, did you forget that I'm always the one saving your ass because you don't know when to back off!" he yelled,**

**"Urgh! What is so wrong with me trying help!" she yelled back.**

**"You get in the way! I already failed once to protect someone, you want to be next!" Inuyasha's answer was clear and simple. Kagome looked back down at her food, Kikyou stared at him with sad eyes.**

**"Inuyasha how could you be so rude!" Yelled Sango, Miroku and Keade were both silent.**

**"I don't care if it's rude!" he shouted and walked out.**

**"It's not rude, he is just looking out for her" said Kikyou, knowing it would have been best not to say anything.**

**"Excuse me" she said, setting down her bowl and standing up.**

**"Nay child, you mustn't move to much" said Keade,**

**"Sorry, but this is kind of important" she said, smiling at her sister.**

**"Where are you going?" asked Sango and Kagome,**

**"To find him" she replied, limping painfully out of the hut.**

**How was it?**

**Next:**

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha's secret sorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, Here is Chapter 4, hope you guys like this one!**

**Were starting to go back into Kikyou's past, like when she was a child and stuff like that. Keep in mind i change the perspectives in this chappie.**

**Anyways. Enjoy ~**

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Secret Sorrow**

**Inuyasha sat along the river side, keeping himself crunched up in a big ball and twirling his fingers silently in the water. He stared intently down at the rippling pool; his mind only on one thing, Kikyou. Why couldn't Kagome understand the position he was in? All he wanted was her safety; he didn't want to lose her too. He continue to stare at the water, his eyes widened as Kikyou's imaged rippled in the water.**

**"You didn't protect me" her voice echoed. Inuyasha felt his heart break,**

**"Kikyou I'm so-" he stopped, and stared at the image of the beautiful woman.**

**"It's your fault I'm dead," she said, her image beginning to disappear.**

**"No! Kikyou wait! Please" he begged, but her image was gone, and he was left with nothing but the sad fact that she was right. Angrily he slammed his fist in the water, over and over again he hammered his fist in the cold water.**

**"Damn! Damn! Damn!" he growled, already feeling the tears brimming in his eyes.**

**"Hey!" called a voice, Inuyasha quickly brushed away the tears and turned to see Nariko standing on top of the hill. She was leaning against large stick to help her keep her balance, her expression was strong and determined.**

**"Fool! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, trying to hide the feeling he got when she looked at him. Her eyes reminded him so much of Kikyou's. So fierce, yet so sad and loving.**

**"I came to find yo-" she stopped when she accidentally dropped her stick and began to roll the hill. Inuyasha got up to help her, but instead of helping she fell over him causing both of them to land in the river.**

**"Damn it" Inuyasha muttered, angry now that he was all wet.**

**"Sorry, ow" she winced in pain as Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on the soft grass. He watched as she ringed out her hair, she looked so beautiful.**

**"Coming down the hill probably wasn't a good idea, huh?" She said smiling, Inuyasha frowned.**

**"No kidding!" he yelled, Nariko frowned.**

**"Lighten up," she said, Inuyasha scoffed.**

**"Why are you here anyway?" he asked, "You here to side for Kagome too?" he added annoyingly.**

**"Nope" she said simply,**

**"Yeah, I knew it, course you would side for-" he paused, "What did you say?" he asked,**

**"I said, 'nope'" she laughed,**

**"Then why are you here?"**

**"You really miss her, don't you?" she asked, ignoring his question. Inuyasha already knew she was already informed about Kikyou. He nodded,**

**"It's my fault she's gone, I could have saved her" he said, "But I failed, I don't want that to happen to Kagome either."**

**"When I lost my parents, my sister was all I had left, now I don't even have her. Your lucky, and I think Kagome should listen to you. All you're trying to do is protect her, right?" she said, Inuyasha nodded.**

**"Yeah," he said, looking back down at the water. "What happened to your parents?" he asked, he glanced over at Nariko and saw the utter look of depression on her face.**

**Kikyou stared at Inuyasha with sad eyes, in her old life she had never once spoke of her childhood with Inuyasha. She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes.**

**"They were murdered." She began, "The villagers, set fire to my home. My little sister, mother, and father were all still inside." Kikyou continued on explaining what had happened on that fateful day, the images already playing in her mind.**

**I rushed home when I saw the smoke, I was praying that the hut on fire wasn't mine. But when I got there I knew it was my home. The villagers had set it on fire, I ran over to the angry mob,**

**"No! Please stop it!" I scream, angry at them all. Without thinking I ran inside, the heat was intense but that wouldn't stop me from finding my family.**

**"Mama! Mama where are you!" I cried,**

**"Kikyou! Kikyou quickly get out!" my mother screamed, I ran to where I heard her voice. She was holding onto Keade. She was beat up badly, she handed me Keade.**

**"Get out here, Kikyou. Take Keade and go!" Her mother ordered,**

**"No! I won't leave you!" I cried, I looked over and saw my father's dead body laying on the ground. His body was already being burnt to ashes.**

**"Papa!" I screamed,**

**"Kikyou listen to me!" Shouted her mother,**

**"No matter what they say, you're my Kikyou. You're destined for greatness I know it, you will make me proud" said her mother. Tears streaming down her face, She pulled us close and gave me a kiss.**

**"Take this and go," she said, it was a silver bracelet, old but very beautiful.**

**"I love you Kikyou, take care of Keade" she said, "Now go!" she screamed. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I had too. Without another word I ran out. I ran away from the mob and continued to run until I was sure they weren't following me anymore.**

**"Only then did I turn around to see my home collapse to the ground" she said, looking away from Inuyasha.**

**"What happened to your sister?" Inuyasha asked, Kikyou sighed.**

**"She was taken away from me when she turned eight, I never saw her after that" she lied, she felt the warmth of Inuyasha's hand on her's.**

**"I'm so sorry" he said, his grip tightening, as if he were nervous to hold her hand. Kikyou would have enjoyed this moment, but he was holding on so tightly to her hand she could feel herself losing circulation.**

**"Uh, Inuyasha, you're hurting my hand" she said, Inuyasha instantly pulled away.**

**"Sorry, I uh... Don't know what came over me" he said, Kikyou smiled.**

**"You're so odd" her words slipping out, Inuyasha stared at her.**

**"Coming from the girl who tried to rape me" he scoffed, Kikyou frowned.**

**"I did not try to rape you!" she said,**

**"Did too, I felt so violated" he said, moving away from her. Kikyou gasped in anger, but couldn't help but feel herself blush.**

**"Please, Why would I want to rape you?" she asked,**

**"How should I know, you're the rapist not me" he retorted.**

**"I'm not a rapist, I'm only eighteen!"**

**"Then that makes you a rapist and a pedophile" he laughed,**

**"Does not, you're a demon right?" she said, Inuyasha nodded even though she didn't phrase it as a question. "I'm human, so your older than I am, making you the pedophile" she corrected him. Inuyasha laughed,**

**"Guess you're right," he chuckled, she smiled at him. She had missed his laugh, of course back then it was also very rare for herself to laugh. Her fingers made her way to her lips, a kiss was the closest they got. She remembered that day. They were getting back from there usual meeting spot, she had accidentally tripped over her bow and was happy to see that Inuyasha had catched her. When she looked up at him, it was like something deep inside was finally being released. The way Inuyasha looked down at her, like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, before she kissed him he was going to say the words 'I love you.' The very words she needed him to say now,**

**"Nariko" said Inuyasha, "Why are you looking at me like that?" His words brought Kikyou back to reality.**

**"Oh, uh... no reason" she said,**

**"Well stop, it's creeping me out" he said standing. Kikyou grinned, he ignored her grin. "We should get back" he said. Kikyou nodded and rose to her feet, Inuyasha came over to pick her up but she gently nudged him aside.**

**"No thanks, I can do it" she said, Inuyasha shook his head.**

**"Don't be stupid, you know you can't get all the way back up the hill!" Inuyasha said annoyed.**

**"I'm tough, I can handle it" she told him, which was true. She had always been strong, through everything she was strong, even through her death. No matter how much she wanted to tell Inuyasha she didn't want to leave she stayed strong for him.**

**"I'm not buying it" he said, trying to pick her up. Kikyou pushed away,**

**"I can do it myself" she told him, trying to keep him off.**

**"No you can't!" Inuyasha said, raising his voice.**

**"Inuyasha you sly dog, only met her today and you're already trying to put the moves on her" said Miroku walking down the hill. Kikyou finally realized how close they actually were, quickly she pushed him to the ground.**

**"You have it all wrong, he was just-"**

**"Trying to help her, but she's too stubborn" Inuyasha huffed. Miroku grinned,**

**"Uh huh," Miroku sighed, winking at Inuyasha.**

**"We weren't doing anything!" Yelled Inuyasha. Miroku walked over to Kikyou, holding her hand with his right hand.**

**"I'm terribly sorry, Inuyasha can misbehave sometimes" he said, Kikyou jerked her head as she felt Miroku's left hand groping her bottom. In an instant Kikyou lifted her free hand and smacked Miroku in the face, Miroku fell back to land on his butt.**

**"Just what kind of girl do you take me for!" Kikyou yelled angrily. Miroku stared at her baffled that someone other than Sango had actually slapped him. Inuyasha put his arm her, laughing hysterically.**

**"I like you, Nariko, you're crazy funny" he told her, his right arm around and his left hand brushing back his long white bangs. Miroku frowned,**

**"It's this cursed left hand" he said, pointing at his left hand which also contained his wind tunnel.**

**"Yeah whatever, Miroku" said Inuyasha, he looked over at Kikyou.**

**"I'm carrying you, even if you try to protest. Got that?" he said sternly. Kikyou was tired, she simply nodded and let him pick her up into his strong warm arms. Kikyou curled herself as best she could to make herself feel comfortable. It was relaxing the way he was walking, slow, as if he were trying to be careful of dropping something fragile. She liked that, she liked that he liked her. That he thought she was funny, even though she wasn't trying to be. She felt her fingers dig into his kimono, slowly she felt her eyes getting heavy; and with one last thought of her fantasy of being with Inuyasha she drifted off into her slumber that wouldn't 50 years.**

**Inuyasha continued to take slow steps as they headed back to Keade's hut. He was going slow for two reasons; one, he didn't want to hurt her, and two he didn't want there time alone to end. True he had only met her today, but something about her made him feel normal. He felt himself around her, he looked down at her and saw her fast asleep. He smiled, She's had such a rough and painful day, it's no wonder she's tired He thought.**

**"She unique" said Miroku, walking in step with Inuyasha. His hands tucked inside the sleeves of his robes.**

**"How so?" asked Inuyasha, Miroku laughed quietly.**

**"You're not going to tell me you haven't noticed by now?" Miroku asked sarcastically. Inuyasha gave him a stern look.**

**"Does it look to you like I know what the hell you're talking about?" Inuyasha retorted. Miroku gave him a sly smile.**

**"I'm talking about her aura" said Miroku, "I can't figure her out, she seems rather nice but there's something off about her." Miroku seemed to be sounding serious, still Inuyasha didn't find anything odd about Nariko. Except for the fact that she had tried to rape him, maybe she really was a rapist.**

**"I'm not sensing anything off about her, she seems different" he said, a good different Inuyasha thought smiling.**

**"There's something else" Miroku began, "Her eyes, they look just-"**

**"Like Kikyou's" Inuyasha finished, "Yeah, I know" he said, turning away from him. By now he had stopped walking, he simply stood there holding Nariko in his arms.**

**"I was holding her the same way as I'm holding Nariko now" he said softly.**

**"Who?" asked Miroku.**

**"Kikyou, before she died, I was cradling her in my arms" he told him. The monk sighed and placed his hand on the half-demons shoulder.**

**"Why is it so hard to forget her?" he asked,**

**"No one said it would be easy, Inuyasha" Miroku answered, "Sometimes, finding someone else is a cure" he said. Inuyasha tried hard not to tighten his grasp on Nariko but Miroku's words angered him. He knew he was talking about moving on with Kagome. Things were different now, different between them. True he was fond of Kagome, but he didn't love her like he thought he did. It was almost as if Kikyou's death helped him to see just how much he didn't love Kagome. Would he ever love anyone more than Kikyou?**

**"I can't" he said, looking up at Miroku.**

**"Inuyasha, you can't keep Kagome waiting" Miroku stated, "If you do, Kagome will only get tired of you and end up leaving."**

**"You just don't understand" said Inuyasha, "I just don't..."**

**"Don't what?" asked Miroku,**

**"Nothing" he said, "Let's go" he began moving again. Trying to get to the hut quicker and avoid Miroku and his nosy questions. Finally they arrived, he slipped through the door to find everyone asleep. Kagome was laying down next to Sango, both using Kirara as pillow. Shippo sound asleep on Kirara's tail, Keade was resting in her usual spot by her sister's old bed. The hut was small, so Inuyasha had no choice but to lay Nariko down next to him. He took his spot against the wall and laid Nariko head on his lap, mostly because she had no pillow or covers. He took off the top part of his robe of the Fire Rat and used it to cover her. Miroku was already falling asleep, and without a single thought he rested his head down and fell asleep.**

**Ayumi walked over the sleeping humans, she found it amazing to walk through them without them knowing they had a dead spirit entering them. It was so pleasing to her she had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She also had to keep quiet, seeing as the only person who could see and talk to her was Kikyou. She had to admit Kikyou had luck on her side, well sort of. It probably wasn't luck that she broke her leg, but still, she got pretty damn close. She held in a laugh as the image of Kikyou rubbing her face in Inuyasha's testicles returned to her mind. Finally she couldn't help, she let out her laughter. She quietly regained her composure, she straightened up her hair and fixed a bit of her make-up. I need to start acting like a Geisha She thought to herself.**

**"Oh what do I care, I'm dead" she said, trying to laugh, but this sadly wasn't funny to her. She only wished she could have the same chance as Kikyou. She wanted Kikyou to succeed which was why she was here now, to help her by fixing her leg. She didn't want Kikyou to end up like her, a mess, a wondering spirit filled with anger and hate.**

**"Forgive me Kikyou, but this may hurt" she said, placing her hand on Kikyou's broken leg. "A lot."**

**She chanted silently to herself, a small glow erupted from her hand and into Kikyou's wounded leg. After that she excited the room.**

**"You'll thank me later, Kikyou" she said aloud, and vanished into the night.**

**I had Ayumi end the chapter for some reason, i don't remember why O.O lololol**

**Okay**

**Next:**

**Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Responsibility**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Hell no!" Shouted Inuyasha, Kikyou slowly opened her eyes slightly to get a view of the group crowding Inuyasha and Keade who were both in the middle. Sango stood next to Kagome, while Miroku was on Kagome's left meaning Sango was on her right. Shippo was in Kagome's arms and Kirara sat on Sango's shoulder. Keade looked very tired and angry and Inuyasha just looked plain angry. **

"**Why must ye be so selfish?" Keade exclaimed. Inuyasha seemed taken back. **

"**I'm selfish? Ha! Listen old hag, I got Naraku I gotta hunt down so I don't need any more distractions!" yelled Inuyasha. **

"**What's with all this 'I' stuff?" asked Sango, seeming to be annoyed. **

"**Inuyasha, do not forget, you are not the only one who seeks for Naraku's demise" Miroku said. **

"**Heh, you guys are understandable. It's this stupid woman that's the problem" Inuyasha scoffed, staring at Keade angrily. **

"**I have soldiers and other priestess duties I must attend too" Keade said, turning to Kagome. "Would ye mind another person in your group?" she asked, Kagome looked at her. **

"**Not at all, we would be happy to invite her in our group" Kagome said happily. **

"**Like hell we would!" Inuyasha shouted, Kagome turned to give him an angry glare. **

"**Look, it was your fault she broke her leg in the first place! So shut-up and accept your responsibility! You got that!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha stared back at her in shear anger. **

"**Your fighting is both annoying and unpleasant" said Kikyou, limping her way to the others. **

"**Though Kagome could have gotten her point across a bit more gently I have to agree with her." **

"**Course, everyone agrees with her" Inuyasha snorted, **

"**Sit!" Kagome snarled, Kikyou watched in horror as Inuyasha fell down to the ground. **

"**That's unnecessary" Kikyou said quickly before Kagome could utter the word again. Kagome looked at her somewhat confused. Kikyou ignored the look and kneeled down next to Inuyasha. **

"**You need to apologize to Keade," she said, "I get the feeling you understand that she's busy but you just don't want to understand so you continue to argue. Just apologize" she said with a warm smile. Inuyasha looked up at her with a strange look of familiarity on his face. Could it be that he saw Kikyou in her eyes? Inuyasha stood up and told Keade he was sorry and that he was going to accept his responsibility over her. Inuyasha picked her up on his back and began to exit the small hut. **

"**Ya happy now?" Inuyasha muttered, sarcasm and a small hint of annoyance in his voice. **

"**Very" she said with a laugh. That was her Inuyasha, he always did have too much pride. But it was exactly his pride in which Kikyou loved so much. Not just his romantic, funny, strong, personality. But the fact that he hides his feelings to keep others happy, she loved his pride because it seemed like she was the only one who break through it. She smiled and clutched tightly to Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat as he began to jump into a sprint. They had been traveling for what seemed like hours. By now, Kikyou was sure they were far away from the village. **

"**Hey Miroku hurry it up, will ya?" Called Inuyasha, Kikyou looked back to see Miroku a little bit behind them. Why was he running so slowly? Just a moment ago he was up in front trying to talk to Sango and Kagome who were riding on Kirara. Kikyou looked back again, this time she saw the fat happy grin on Miroku's face everything the wind blew up her kimono and showed what was underneath. **_**That pervert! **_** Without thinking she began to panic and let go of her hold on Inuyasha and fell back to hit the ground. Or she hoped, instead she was caught by Miroku. Angry she slapped him off her, **

"**Get off me!" she screamed, **

"**What the hell is your problem!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kikyou glared at him outraged. **

"**It's not me! Tell that perverted monk to keep his eyes off my bottom!" She yelled; Inuyasha's pricked his ears and gave Miroku an of-course-you-would kind of look. **

"**Miroku your sick!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting him on the head. Miroku rubbed his head multiple times. **

"**What's going on? Why did you guys stop?" Asked Sango, setting down Kirara. **

"**Feh, Miroku was taking sneak peaks at Nariko, that's why" Inuyasha said angrily. **

"**For a monk I would have assumed you to be more like gentlemen and less like a pig" Kikyou spat, Inuyasha stared at her. **

"**What are you staring at!" she shouted, causing Inuyasha to fall back. **

"**Relax you don't have to bite my head off!" he yelled back, Kikyou was finding it hard to control her sudden outburst. **

"**Oh shut-"she stopped as she began to feel immense pain in her broken leg. Almost instantly she began to scream. The pain was unbearable; it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her in the leg. She could her leg begin to crack, no not her leg, but her bone. She was sweating terribly; her bone inside her leg was moving. Or so it felt like it was moving. Inuyasha moved towards her. **

"**What's happening?" Shouted Kagome, **

"**I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled,**

"**Her leg!" gasped Sango; Kikyou struggled to look down at her leg. It was twisting, it worse then when Keade was trying to bandage it. Slowly Kikyou was able to catch her breath, **

"**Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha, already sensing that the worse was done and away with. **

**Kikyou moved herself close to Inuyasha, slowly feeling the pain die away. She was covered in sweat from head to toe. She felt Inuyasha grab a strong hold on her and he began walking in a different direction with her in his strong arms. She hated to admit that sadly she felt just like she did when she was dying in Inuyasha's arms. **

"**Where are you going?" asked Kagome, standing up with him. **

"**To go cool her down, I won't be long" he said, as he jumped into a sprint. There was something going on in his mind, and she wished she could figure out what it was. Kikyou couldn't believe how exhausted she felt. She knew her leg was fully healed, she just wished it wasn't so painful. Inuyasha set her down by the same river they had fallen in the night before. He removed the top of his robe of the fire rat and tossed it on the floor. Then he removed the white under garment beneath his robe of the fire rat and began to dip it in the water. It take long for Kikyou to figure out what he was doing. She watched him silently; he was continuously dipping it in the water. Finally, he pulled it out the water. Kikyou closed her eyes, expecting his touch to wake her. Instead she opened her eyes to feel Inuyasha's soaked shirt towered on top of her. **

"**What are you an idiot!" she yelled, as she pulled the soaked thing off of her. **

"**Kikyou, this is the man you fell in love with?" Ayumi's voice came from behind her. Kikyou ignored her, **

"**I was trying to cool you down" said Inuyasha, looking almost completely clueless to what was going on. Kikyou pointed to her wet kimono,**

"**I'm cooled down now, thanks" she said sarcastically. **

"**Hey, be grateful I decided to help your sorry ass!" Yelled Inuyasha, his amber eyes glaring at her; Kikyou crossed her arms. **

"**You would have done better if you threw in the river" she said, letting her sarcasm get to him. Inuyasha's eyes brighten as he grabbed hold of Kikyou's arm and tossed her in the river. Kikyou rose up from the water, hating that it was so cold. She glared at Inuyasha, **

"**Some gentlemen" snorted Ayumi, again Kikyou ignored her. **

"**Well, I hope you're cooled down enough" Inuyasha teased. Kikyou frowned and took hold of him. Without another word she dragged him in the river with her. **

"**What the hell Nariko!" He yelled again, Kikyou smiled.**

"**The water was just so nice I just **_**had**_** to share it with you" she said through giggles. **

"**Why you-" **

**Kikyou didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. Instead she decided the only way to shut him up was to splash water in his face. Inuyasha's shocked face was absolutely priceless, his doggy ears was perked up and his eyes were wide while his mouth was dropped open. Kikyou couldn't stop laughing at how funny he looked. Of course she caught herself blushing when Ayumi made a comment on how nice of a body Inuyasha had. Inuyasha's expression changed to one with determination. It seemed like they were about to engage in an all out war of splashing. Kikyou was the first to attack as she shoved a heap of water at Inuyasha. Inuyasha responded using both arms to create what looked like a miniature tidal wave. Kikyou let out a soft scream a she fell back. The river wasn't very deep, but it was deep enough to go underwater. She lifted her head up from the fresh water, lifting her arms to block Inuyasha's massive water attack. **

"**Okay, Okay, you win!" she told him. "I surrender." **

"**Damn straight I won" Inuyasha snorted, Kikyou rolled her eyes and without another word tackled him to the ground. **

"**What's that saying?" she asked, rising up and crossing her arms. "Oh that's right, 'never take your eyes off your enemy'" she said with a giggle. Calming herself she held out her hand, reluctantly Inuyasha took hold of her hand. Only instead of picking himself up he dragged her back in. Kikyou was unable to hide her blush as she found herself on top of Inuyasha. There faces were so close together she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin. Kikyou could feel herself leaning in towards him. She wanted desperately to kiss him and judging from his dreamy expression he too wanted to kiss her. He leaned in closer to her, there lips almost touching. She could almost taste him. **

"**We should head back, there probably worried" said Inuyasha, pulling away from her. **

"**Yeah, you're probably right" said Kikyou trying not to sound disappointed. **

**The exited the river in silence, both embarrassed. She watched as Inuyasha ringed out his shirt and placed it back on. He then handed Kikyou his robe of the fire rat. **

"**Take off your wet kimono and put that on. You can wear it until yours dries" he said. Kikyou nodded and went behind a tree. She began to undress, still not understanding why Inuyasha pulled away from her like he did. She was sure he felt the same she did, **_**He felt something, I just know it. **_**It was also obvious that he had pulled her down on purpose. She shook away her thoughts and was grateful that Inuyasha's robe fit her just right. She managed to make it look like an actually kimono on her. **

"**Hmmmm…. Kikyou, he has got it for you" said Ayumi walking towards her. Kikyou didn't utter a word until she realized she no longer looked like Nariko but like herself in her original hakamas and white blouse. She was in her spirit form which meant Inuyasha couldn't see or hear them. **

"**I felt it" she told Ayumi. "It was the same feeling I got when I tripped over my bow at the bridge and fell into his arms so long ago" she said. **

"**Well, it was obvious he felt the same" said Ayumi, her red painted lips curling up into a smile. "How do you know?" Kikyou asked. Ayumi's brilliant blue eyes brighten. **

"**Did you not see the way you two were gazing in each other's eyes? Well you probably didn't because you were looking into them. Oh, you two looked so cute! So adorable!" Ayumi babbled. **

"**Ayumi! Will you pay attention?" Yelled Kikyou,**

"**I'm sorry what?" she said, regaining her composure. **

"**He moved away from me. Maybe I don't have a chance" she said. **

"**Don't say that! What I saw today was nothing like I had ever seen. He almost kissed you; meaning whatever stopped him must have been a thought about Kikyou. A thought about you" explained Ayumi, Kikyou smiled. **

"**You're right, I can't give up. Inuyasha still loves me" she said, feeling rather happy. **

"**Kikyou I've decided to take you up as my pupil. From now on you shall address me as 'onee-san' and I will teach you everything you need to know about men" said Ayumi. **

"**Hey wait, who said I wanted to be taught!" Kikyou protested. **

"**You don't get a choice" Ayumi said smiling. **

"**Ayumi" Kikyou growled sternly. **

"**It's 'onee-san'" Ayumi corrected. Kikyou sighed, **

"**Fine, onee-san, could you please return me back to Nariko's body?" she asked, **

"**Of course" Ayumi replied happily. Kikyou felt herself return to Nariko's body, she snuggling onto Inuyasha's robe. She breathed in his warm scent. **_**I will make Inuyasha mine.**_

"**Would you hurry up? Ya slow poke!" called Inuyasha, poking his head from behind the tree she had been changing behind. **

"**Inuyasha, how long have you been there!" She yelled angrily. Inuyasha moved from behind the tree and toward her. **

"**Relax, I didn't see anything. I'm not Miroku you know" He said taking her hand, "Let's go" he said, tugging her along with him. She smiled, **_**will be together soon Inuyasha. I promise. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Unsure Feelings

**Finally Chapter 6! YAH! *applause* okay you really don't have to do lol. ^-^ **

**Alright I would like to explain a few things before we get started with chapter. First of all it's a lot longer XD. Second I decided I wanted to use the original Japanese attacks. So like in the English version its "wind scar" well I'm going to be using "Kaze no kizu" for that attack along with his other attacks. Same thing goes for the Shikon Jewel, it will be "Shikon no tama". I will no longer being saying demon. It will be Youkai, and it will be "Hanyou" instead of "half-demon"  
I am doing this because I want the story to be more realistic in the Japanese culture. Plus I'm trying to learn more Japanese so this helps a lot. :D **

**Okay that's enough for now, you read now! XDD **

**~MistressKikyou123**

"Are you sure nothing happened?" asked Kagome, sternly. Inuyasha rolled his, He and Nariko had had returned from the river and Kagome had not liked the fact that Nariko was in his robe.

"Look I already told you, we fell in the river. Nothing else happened!" Inuyasha shouted, sounding very annoyed. This was the fifth time she had asked him this question.

"I know you're still mad at me, it's all over your face" she said. Inuyasha looked at her, her eyes were sad and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Kagome" he said pulling her in his arms. "I'm sorry, it's just… it's dangerous and I don't want to lose you" he said, being honest with her. Kagome meant something to him, no matter how annoying and overly obsessive she was.

"You say that, but you still love Kikyou. Don't you, Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up at him. Inuyasha looked at away.

"Yeah I do" he said, Kagome moved away from him. The look she gave him was absolutely filled with hurt. Inuyasha stared at her in anger,

"What do you expect me to do, Kagome?" he shouted, "Tell you I'm sorry for loving Kikyou, how can you possibly blame me for missing the first woman who ever showed me _how_ to love?"

"I'm not blaming you" she said, Inuyasha glared at her.

"You say one thing, but what are your thoughts inside that head of yours Kagome!" he yelled, "Come on Kagome, don't be bashful step up! Tell me how your feeling! You never seem to trust me so why should I trust you! Come tell me!" he shouted.

"Fine! I wish you would forget her Inuyasha! I know you feel something for me, but your feelings for Kikyou over ride your feelings for me and I hate it!" she screamed, her eyes were over-flowing with tears, though they were fierce. There was silence for a long time, and then finally Inuyasha spoke.

"Listen Kagome-"he paused,

"I don't know how long I will able to wait for you, Inuyasha" she said coldly, disappearing through the canopy of trees. Inuyasha sighed as he plopped himself on the ground.

"I'm a total screw up!" he said angrily at himself and at Kagome. She was being completely unfair to him. She made it look like just because Kikyou is dead that he's just supposed to forget her and move on. He thought about Kagome, did he still love her? Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation, they looked alike and both are priestesses. Kagome was kind, always putting others before herself. She always seemed to make him happy in a way. Nowadays, he tries to avoid her. She was changing, beginning to put herself in front, trying to get what she wants which is him. _Fine! I wish you would forget her Inuyasha! I know you feel something for me, but your feelings for Kikyou over ride your feelings for me and I hate it! _Kagome's hurtful words ran through his mind. Then suddenly he felt his mind drift back to the river were he and Nariko were playfully having fun.

He couldn't remember a time where he actually had fun with someone. He felt like himself around her. He remembered her holding out her hand to help him up after she had tackled him to the ground. He was going to take it and help himself up but something strange took over him which caused him to pull her down with him. He didn't know what happened, but he felt something turn on inside him. He wanted to kiss her, but then remembered the feeling he was having. It was the same feeling he got when Kikyou had fell into his arms the day they shared there first kiss. Inuyasha let the image of he and Nariko almost kissing portray in his head.

"Damn it! Why do I still want to kiss her!" he yelled to himself.

"Kiss who?" asked Miroku sitting down beside him.

"No- no one" he stuttered, looking away.

"Non-sense, you want to kiss someone. Tell me who it is" said Miroku, placing his hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha took in a deep breath.

"Alright" he said, "Nariko and I had a moment at the river" he said.

"So something really did go on between you two!" Miroku exclaimed, Inuyasha leaped over to cover his mouth.

"Shut-up! Kagome's already mad at me"he yelled and we didn't kiss, we were about to but I pulled away" he said.

"Why?"

"I wanted to kiss her, I really did, but then I thought of Kikyou and it felt like I was cheating on her" he explained.

"Lucky Hanyou" said Miroku, "How is it you can get all these beautiful women and I have not one" asked Miroku, pouting.

"You've got Sango!" yelled Inuyasha,

"True, but who knows how long it will be before I get her in bed" he said. Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Don't talk about Sango that way you lecher!" Inuyasha warned, Miroku simply sat there laughing.

"Hey guys" said Sango, Kagome and Nariko behind her. Inuyasha got his breath as Nariko stood there looking so innocently beautiful. "Were going to the hot springs, okay" she told them.

"Perfect, I'll join you" said Miroku trying to leave with them.

"He just doesn't stop does he?" said Shippo, Inuyasha nodded even though he didn't phrase it as a question.

"Alright, then were off" said Kagome, not bothering to even look at Inuyasha. Miroku was lying on the floor all bruised up from Sango's beating.

"Hey Nariko, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, making sure Kagome had already gone. Nariko looked a bit unsure and confused then smiled and nodded.

"What about Inuyasha?" she asked, she was back in her own kimono. She looked so beautiful, Inuyasha had to force himself to focus, even though he really wanted to just relive the moment they had spent.

"Oh, uh, about earlier, I have to apologize about what happened today" he began; Nariko placed her fingers on his lips. Her touch made him blush; _her touch is so warm and pleasant. _

"It's okay" she said. "I want to thank you for letting me barrow your robe" she said, pulling herself closer to him in a hug. Inuyasha felt his entire face turn red,

"Even though it _was_ your fault I got wet" she said, Inuyasha frowned.

"I was trying to cool you down!" he said, getting defensive.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going" she said, giving him a sly smile. Inuyasha turned away, to keep from letting her see his blush. She was turning to leave when Miroku spoke up,

"May I have a hug?" he asked, pointing to Sango's hand mark imprinted on his face.

"I'm hurt" he whimpered, Nariko laughed.

"Sure" she said and gave him a hug; Inuyasha couldn't help but hate the fact that she was hugging Miroku. He watched as Miroku slowly slid his hand down and began to grope Nariko's bottom. Nariko jerked back immediately.

"Have you no shame!" yelled Inuyasha, stepping between the two. "Don't touch her"

"Are you jealous, Inuyasha?" Miroku said with a grin.

"Hell no! I- I was… its just rude what you do!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Well if you tried it you would know why I'm so addicted to it" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha hit him up side the head.

"You animal" Inuyasha muttered.

"Um… I should get going" Said Nariko, before Inuyasha could utter a word of apology she ran off. Miroku leaned against him,

"You like her" said Miroku.

"I do not, where did Shippo go?" asked Inuyasha,

"You do too, don't change the subject" Miroku said sternly.

"I don't like her" Inuyasha growled,

"Don't lie" Miroku growled back, giving him an I-so-know-you look. Inuyasha struggled to hide his blush yet again.

"I'm not lying" he said

"You wouldn't mind if Nariko and I had some alone time?" Miroku said with a wide smile. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Lighten' up, you just met the girl. How can possibly feel so strongly about her?" Miroku asked

"I already told you I don't like her!" he yelled, "she just reminds me of…" he trailed off.

"How does Nariko remind you Kikyou?" Miroku asked, seeming to already catch on.

"When we fell in the water, I looked in her eyes. They looked so much like Kikyou, it felt like Kikyou was therewith me" he explained.

"How is it you see that in a stranger, and yet you don't see it in Kikyou's own reincarnation"? Miroku stated. Inuyasha looked away from him.

"I don't know" he answered.

"I can't believe you made me do that Ayumi, I felt so awkward!" Kikyou yelled, walking towards the hot spring where Kagome and Sango were waiting for her.

"Look, playing hard to get seems to be the right thing for you. It's obvious he wants you, giving him signs and being mean would only make him want you more" she explained.

"That's not how I won his heart at all" she told her,

"You only have a week Kikyou" Ayumi said, warning her of her time limit. She nodded quietly as she entered the area of the hot spring.

"Ah, this feels so good" said Kagome, dipping herself in the warm water. Kagome had her hair held up by a white towel. Sango walked in next after Kagome, she had her hair down.

"Come on, Nariko, the waters great" said Kagome with a smile. Kikyou returned her smile and slid off her towel and dipped herself in the hot spring. It felt wonderful. It was a nice and warm, like sitting next to a cozy fire after a playful day in the snow.

"This feels so nice" she said in a soothing voice.

"You said it" said Sango agreeing.

"Mhm, its been awhile since we've been to a hot spring" said Kagome.

"This is my first time ever being at a hot spring" Kikyou blurted out. Being a high standing priestess she never really had the time to relax in one.

"Seriously?" Kagome seemed baffled.

"I guess I just didn't realize there were so many in Japan" she said, laughing. Sango stood and pulled her hair up in a bun. That was when Kikyou saw the wound on her back.

"Sango, if you don't mind me asking; How did you get that scar on your back?" she asked, Sango's expression changed from happy to sad in seconds.

"My little brother gave it to me when he was possessed by a youkai named Naraku" Sango explained, _Kohaku_ his name flowed through her mind, as well as Naraku. She held in her breath,

"I know him" she said,

"You know of Naraku?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison. Kikyou nodded.

"How? Did he do something to you?" asked Kagome. Kikyou could no longer keep her eyes from revealing her sadness. She would think after all this time she would have gotten use to the pain.

"Yeah, something that's unforgivable. Something I can never forget" she said sadly.

"Kagome, Sango, help!"

The girls stood up and turned to see Shippo running towards them.

"What is it Shippo? Asked Kagome, before the little fox youkai could utter a word the very ground began to shake.

"Ah! Shippo, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome squealed as the water began to thrust around. Shippo held tight to Kikyou who was the closest to him.

"I can't find them anywhere, I was attacked by a bunch of rouge youkai and I went to find Inuyasha but I couldn't so I came to you guys" Shippo cried, Kikyou pulled him off her and handed him to Kagome. Without a word she jumped out of the water and quickly threw on first layer of her Kimono. She have time for the rest of the layers, she even almost forgot to put on her obi. She tied it tightly, as Sango was the next to jump out. She wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed her Hiaikotsu. Kagome moved out next, also wrapping a towel around herself like Sango had done. Just then a youkai arose from behind the giant trees and aimed to attack them. Kikyou looked around for the closest weapon to her. She spotted it, the bow and arrows she had given Kagome before she died. Quickly she dashed for them,

"Move!" She yelled, placing the arrow on the bow and aiming for the youkai's forehead. She decided she wouldn't use her priestess powers, or dark priestess powers. It was too risky, so instead she threw a normal arrow; piercing the youkai right in the center of its forehead. It wouldn't kill the youkai, but it was enough to distract him to run away. She grabbed her staff and ran.

"Come on!" she yelled at Kagome, who had begun to run with her. Sango and Kirara right behind them. The distraction worked for only a little while, the youkai was now on there tracks.

"Nariko that's a dead end!" Kagome panicked. They turned to face the youkai, it opened its mouth to they got a full view of the demon's razor sharp teeth. This demon didn't frighten her at all, she dealed with youkai like these everyday of her life. Killing them was simple and easy, but she couldn't use her priestess powers. The youkai moved himself in an attacking position, Kikyou closed her eyes as the youkai began to attack.

"Sankon Tessou!"

**Well what did you think? Interesting? ^_- **

**How'd I do with my new semi-Japanese version, huh? I know, I'll get better at it :D I promise.**

**Chapter 7 well be up soon! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Priestess, Nariko

**Sorry this took sooooooo long O: I haven't been on a computer and I was finally able to finish this chapter…. I fail at keeping my calendar. I have a calendar that has every story and when a chapter has to be done and uploaded and I fail at doing it! AHHHH! I have so many new story ideas too. Seriously, I've got like seven new stories :D two are Inuyasha, one is Ouran High School Host Club, two are Gentlemen's Alliance, and another is with S.T. Dragongirl. Btw Gentlemen's Alliance and S.T. Dragongirl are both manga's and really really good. Alright, so here is Chapter 7, I hope you enjoy Btw I decided to give myself a name. "MysteriousTemptation" is tooo long. So I will go by Momo-Chan or just Momo. Btw "Momo" means "peach" :]**

**Fanfiction messed up my italics...**

**PS. Sorry about that guys! I accidentally put up the wrong chapter...grrrr... i blame my brother...he was rushing me...**

**~Momo-chan~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Dark Priestess, Nariko

Inuyasha's voice rang through Kikyou's ears, and she felt rejoice as the beautiful Hanyou landed in front of them, the same cocky grin on his face.

"You guys okay?" he asked, before they could answer the ground began to shake again.

"Damn" he muttered, "Kagome, Sango, here" said Inuyasha, handing them there clothes. He also handed Kagome the bow and arrows. _Never again will I ever bath in another hot spring_ she told herself.

"Don't lose this, Kagome" he said, Kagome simply nodded. Kikyou held tight to the staff she was holding. Kikyou stared sadly at how close Inuyasha was to Kagome, she wanted him to protect her for once. For once in her life she wanted to play the innocent one and be protected by her true love. The ground rumbled again, Naraku was attacking.

"Let's go" said Sango walking from behind the bushes, already dressed in her uniform. She was holding her Hiaikotsu close to her and Kirara was close by her side. They all nodded,

"Kagome you will go with Sango on Kirara and I'll take care of Nariko" he said, Kikyou tighten her obi and hopped on Inuyasha's back. Instantly he jumped into a sprint, Kikyou could the feel the change of wind and noticed Miroku's limp body lying on the ground just ahead of them.

"Inuyasha, isn't that the monk?" called Kikyou, pointing to Miroku limp body,

"Damn, he must have used his Kazana" Inuyasha growled,

"Demons!" Shouted Kagome, "There heading towards Miroku!"

Inuyasha quickened his pace but Kikyou knew he wouldn't get there in time. She tightened her grip on her bow staff and used Inuyasha as a stand as she jumped off and sliced the on coming demon in half.

"Where did you learn to fight?" asked Inuyasha, skidding to a stop. Kikyou hesitated to answer, _Nariko specialized in martial arts. So yes, Kikyou you will have that sudden urge to fight. _Ayumi's voice told her.

"I'm a master at martial arts, I started when I was young" she answered. _Sudden urge to fight, that means this Nariko girl has the heart of a fighter… my kind of girl _ Kikyou thought with a small smile on her face.

"So you're a really good fighter. That's good, we need all the help we can get" said Inuyasha, his eyes serious and cold.

"Inuyasha is right" said Miroku, who had finally come too in Sango's arms. "This demonic aura is stronger than anything we've ever faced" he said, with a bloody cough.

"Miroku you went to far this time, you're in no position to fight" said Sango, cupping his bloody face.

"Damn it! You had to go and pull another stupid move!" Yelled Inuyasha,

"That's enough, Inuyasha." Snapped Kikyou, "You can't honestly blame him for fighting to save his own life?" she told him. Inuyasha's eyes soften then hardened as he released his _Tetsusaiga from his sheath. _

"Kagome, you stay with Miroku and Shippo" he ordered.

"No way, I'm coming with" she said, her face determined.

"Don't start Kagome, this is dangerous" Inuyasha told her,

"I don't care! I want to help!" she yelled,

"Damn it! You don't get it do you! I care! I care if you die! So shut up and stay here!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome didn't fight back; instead she simply nodded with a look of defeat and took Sango's place.

"Sango and Nariko come with me" said Inuyasha, already moving forward. Sango followed but Kikyou stayed. She turned and kneeled down to Kagome and hugged her.

"He's doing it for you, he has a weird way of showing how he feels but he means well" she told her. Kagome stared at her,

"What?" asked Kikyou, Kagome stared at her,

"Nothing, its just you talk about him like you've known him for a long time" she said, Kagome's eyes were filled with uncertainty but Kikyou shrugged it off.

"Nah, I'm just really good with figuring people out" she said, and ran to catch up with Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was resting on his shoulder.

"Let's go" he said, as they jumped into a sprint and raced back to the hot springs.

"My, my, my, what a lively bunch" said Kagura, standing in front of them. Her fan already unfolded.

"Goodness she's beautiful, she looks like a drop out Geisha" said Ayumi, standing beside Kikyou.

"What brings this 'humble' reunion?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically.

"What better time to kill you when you're at your weakest state!" She laughed, swinging her fan. She released her Dance of Blades. Inuyasha blocked it with his Tetusaiga,

"I don't have time for your games, Kagura!" he yelled,

"You want answers? Fine, Naraku's been in a pissed off mood lately. So this is his way of letting of some steam. He's got demons destroying villages as we speak" she explained, a wicked smile on her face. Kikyou hardened her gaze,

"An evil drop out Geisha" murmured Ayumi, holding a fan of her own. Kikyou ignored her,

"So he's doing this for his own amusement, how cruel" she said, Kagura turned to face her.

"And you are?" she asked, narrowing her blood red eyes at her. Kikyou frowned,

" That's none of your business" she replied, Kagura smiled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have spoken" she said, swinging her fan. Kikyou moved her staff in front of her and blocked the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that" Kikyou teased. Kagura's eyes brightened, as if she had taken a sudden interest in her now.

"Then let this battle begin" she said, as Kanna, Hakudoshi, and his demon horse Entei appeared. Along with thousands of more demons, all lined up behind the three main enemies. Hakudoshi held a sinister grin, Kagura wore more of a playful smile, while Kanna simple held her usual expressionless gaze. All of them were dangerous, and defiantly a problem when they were working together which usually meant Naraku was somehow behind it.

"Damn" Kikyou muttered to herself. If only she had her powers, destroying these demons wouldn't prove to be a problem.

"Pay attention!" yelled Inuyasha, slicing an oncoming demon in half. "Have you ever been in a battle before?" he asked, looking mad.

"I've been in countless battles, and I've won several" she told him, which was true. Kikyou was never accustomed to losing. She won all her battles, no matter how bad the outcome was.

"Keh, Then prove it" he spat, his long white hair blowing in his face; he casually brushed it aside. Kikyou shot him a daring smile,

"Fine," she said, Inuyasha scoffed and continued fighting. Kikyou ran towards the bundling herd of demons, slicing them to pieces. She easily dodged there attacks using Nariko's martial arts moves. Kikyou couldn't help but feel rejuvenated, she was using a whole different technique of fighting and she was enjoying herself. She looked over at the others, Kagome was still with Miroku, killing demons with her bow and arrow to help shield Miroku. Sango was on Kirara, using her Hiaikotsu to kill the demons in front of her. At times she would get out her Katana and use that while Kirara killed demons on her own strength. Inuyasha was moving everywhere, using his sword to kill of the herd of demons that kept coming at them.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted, Kikyou wanted to stay and watch him fight, but she ran into bigger problems then just the mountain of demons.

"So, you must be Nariko" said Kagura, holding her fan to her face. She was completely surrounded by numerous demons. Kikyou stiffened;

"Don't worry about them, they won't attack unless I tell them too" she explained, closing her fan.

"Then what is it that you want to talk about?" Kikyou asked, clutching tighter to her bow staff.

"What makes you think I'm here to talk?" asked Kagura, a small crossing her face.

"It's obvious you want to talk seeing that were not fighting" Kikyou explained, Kagura laughed.

"You're smart, I'll give you that" Kagura chuckled. Kikyou frowned,

"I'm not here to talk, I'm here to fight!" she shouted as she ran to attack Kagura.

"Eager to die are you? Alright then!" Kagura shouted, pointing her fan downward to signal her pack of demons to attack. Kikyou shriveled them to pieces, demon after demon she killed.

"Impressive, now do it again!" she yelled, sliding her fan open, "Dance of the Dead!" Kagura ordered, all at the once the demons rose back up. Putting there broken pieces back together, only this time creating more demons. Kikyou continued to fight, feeling herself losing strength. Fighting as a regular human was difficult, more tiring than having to use spiritual energy. Kikyou killed the last revived demon and stared panting extremely hard. Without a word Kikyou jumped into a sprint, trying to attack Kagura.

"Heh, Can't we be more elegant about this" Kagura shouted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Dance of Blades!" she swung her fan to release dozens of blades. Kikyou didn't have the energy to move fast enough, she screamed as she felt Kagura's blades slice through her skin. She could feel blood beginning to gush out of the wounds the blades left. A large slash wound on her chest left her weak and tired.

"Nariko!" yelled Inuyasha,

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura sent the attack again. This time Inuyasha stepped in front of her and blocked the attack using his body. Kikyou felt Inuyasha's blood dripping over her.

"Your hurt" she panted,

"So are you" he said, removing his robe of the fire rat. "Put that on and stay here" he ordered, she nodded, and did as told. Inuyasha picked up his sword and winced a little in pain as he began to walk towards Kagura who simply laughed and jumped on her giant feather.

"Naraku will finish you off, my job here is done!" she said, escaping.

"Inuyasha's going to try and kill Naraku, but he is no position to fight" said Kagome, coming from behind her and kneeling down next to her; Miroku by her side.

"His right arm is broken, he can't use the Tetsusaiga." Kagome explained her voice filled with fear. Kikyou's eyes widened, that was why he winced when he picked up his sword. She watched as Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga.

"He'll die" she said, matching Kagome's scared voice almost perfectly.

"He's here" coughed Miroku; Kikyou looked up to see a large ball full of dark demonic energy begin to form. Within minutes, Naraku emerged from the ball of demonic power.

"Naraku! You coward!" yelled Inuyasha, staring up at him. Naraku floated above him, he looked down and smiled.

"Still mourning I see" Naraku chuckled, Kikyou watched closely as Inuyasha's expression began to change.

"You've done nothing but hide yourself after you killed Kikyou" Inuyasha shouted, "Now all you're doing is hiding yourself from me!"

"That vile wench wounded me before she died, I needed time to heal" Naraku explained,

"Vile wench! What a jerk!" Kikyou whispered angrily,

"Naraku, you'll pay for that insult with your life" Inuyasha threaten, trying to pick up his Tetsusaiga, but jerked back in pain from moving his arm.

"You intend to kill me in that state?" Naraku chuckled, "Let's see how you do" he smiled, his eyes clouded with amusement. He was going to destroy this pathetic Hanyou once and for all.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, about to run to him.

"Stay back! I'll dispose of Naraku myself" Inuyasha snarled, Kagome stayed back.

"The fool!" Miroku grunted,

"He's not thinking clearly" said Sango, holding Miroku close.

"Of course not, if you felt his pain, if you lose someone you loved, would you think clearly?" Kikyou asked them. They stayed quiet, staring at Inuyasha. Kikyou could feel herself holding back tears. No one knew how he felt, except for her. She knew the pain he was feeling, because she herself felt that same pain.

"Let's see how you do, Hanyou!" Naraku laughed as he sent what looked like multiple purple lighting strikes. The attack towered over Inuyasha, causing him to let out a painful scream.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, picking up Kikyou's bow and arrow.

"I said stay back!" he snapped, Kikyou stared in horror as she caught glimpse of his face. His eyes were bright red and his claws and fangs were razor sharp. _Could this be his demon form?_

"Kagome, what's wrong with him!" Kikyou asked, trying to hide her panicking voice.

"When Inuyasha is at the brink of death, his demon half takes over. He continues to fight until he finally dies" Kagome explained fearfully. Kikyou could feel her heart beating faster, Naraku continued to attack. After each attack, after ounces of blood loss, Inuyasha continued to fight; just as Kagome said.

Inuyasha! Please stop this! NO! If he stops, then he'll die! She screamed in her mind. Another strike, this time Inuyasha didn't get up.

"Inuyasha, stop this!" cried Kagome, tears in her eyes.

"Get up! You have something to fight for!" Shouted Kikyou, Kagome gave her a confused angry look. She knew Kagome didn't like that fact that she wanted Inuyasha to continue fighting, but for him to fight is what was going to keep him alive. "Damn it, get up! Fight!" she screamed. Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango all rose to try and get to Inuyasha but Hakudoshi's demon horse Entei spat a line of fire that blocked them from him.

"Don't interfere" he said, sitting on his precious horse.

"Shit!" Kikyou screamed out of frustration.

"The time comes now, Hanyou. Once you're dead you will be able to see your beloved Kikyou again" laughed Naraku, Kikyou gritted her teeth, she needed to do something or Inuyasha would die. She took off the robe of the fire rat and handed it to Kagome, she then grabbed her bow staff and without a word she ran through the fire. Kikyou let out a painful cry as the flames tried to engulf her, but she moved quickly to avoid serious burns. She immediately ran to Inuyasha who was lying in a massive puddle of blood. Quickly, she stepped in front of him, feeling his blood tickling at her bare feet, smoke fuming from her body.

"Stop this!" she yelled in rage, Naraku stared down at her. Who was this girl?

"You'll pay for what you've done!" she shouted, once again it was her and Naraku. She was the only one who really stood in his way. After all, it was her he wanted. That was why he did what he did, he didn't just want the Shikon no Tama, he wanted her as well. Kikyou felt the tears fall down her cheeks. He took her life away from her twice, and she came back twice for one person, Inuyasha. She would not let him die.

"Ha! We shall see!" Naraku was laughing hysterically as he let out another lighting attack. Kikyou lifted her bow staff horizontally in front of her. She sense a sudden urge of power beginning to surge through her body. She could feel her body pulsing, her eyes were glowing a bright purple, it was then she realized that she had demonic energy surging through her body. She could feel her newly fond demonic energy leaking onto her staff, transforming the weapons tip into a larger one, making it look like the staff had a pair of razor sharp angel wings.

"Die Naraku!" she yelled, her bow staff formed a massive ball of demonic power. She sent the attack towards Naraku and watched as the two collided. Kikyou could feel Naraku's attack pushing her back. _No! You took my life away, you took Inuyasha away from me! You destroyed me, now **I **will destroy **you!**_ In an instant her whole body began to glow and more spiritual power and demonic power poured onto her staff throwing Naraku back.

"What is this! How- No!" he shouted, disappearing along with his minions and many demons. Kikyou's attack slowly dispersed and she turned to face Inuyasha's unconscious body. She gave him a faint smile before fainting in his puddle of blood.

_

* * *

_

**So, what do you guys think, and I also edited it this time! Another thing I have to get used to. Anyway, chapter 8 is already finished it just needs to be typed so it shall be up soon! YAH! **

**I would also like to thank those who re-reviewed this story! Thanks so much, you guys really made me really happy. *hugs***

**Next: **

**Chapter 8: Remembering the past**


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering

**Heyy! Sorry its taken so long for this chapter, -.-' I recently joined a contest, and you have to write an entire novel from scratch in an entire month! Its tiring, but I'm proud of myself so far :D I'm happy that this chapter has finally able to be posted, I've also got chapters 9 & 10 & 11 already written, it just needs to be typed up. I will be posting my novel as well, please note that my friend are going to turn my novel into a manga! I'm so excited! Yah! Okay, enough of my blabbering, read. Lol. **

**~MysteriousTemptation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I create :3 gotta love loop holes haha**

**

* * *

**

"_Inuyasha!" laughed a cheerful voice; "I'm over here, Inuyaasha!" she teased. Inuyasha found himself surrounded by sakura trees. Pink and white, the petals floating in the wind; _

"_Kikyou" he breathed, "Is that you?" _

"_Yes" he heard her chuckle; he could hear the sound of her running footsteps. _

"_Where are you?" he asked, spinning around in circles, trying to capture her scent. The only scent he was able to gather was that of the sakura blossoms. _

"_I can't tell you, tell you" she said, her voice echoing. "You have to find me, find me." _

"_Why can't you tell me? Kikyou!" he shouted, looking around everywhere. Running through every tree, trying to find his beloved; the sky was black and the trees stood out in every way possible. _

"_I'm always with you, with you" she said, Inuyasha turned around, but there was nothing there. _

"_I'm closer than you think; you think" she said again, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha" _

_Inuyasha turned hit the ground in anger, _

"_How can I find you!" he begged, _

"_Think back to our past, past" she began, "Remember our moments, moments. Remember my lips against yours, yours. For it was real, real. Remember, remember." She told him, _

"_I don't understand! Help me Kikyou!" he cried, he continued to run, looking for her. _

"_When the time comes, you will know, know" she said, "hurry, hurry" _

_Inuyasha covered his ears, her voice was everywhere. "Remember me Inuyasha?" she laughed, "Why did you betray me Inuyasha!" she yelled, "Inuyasha how do I look to you?" she said, Inuyasha remembered the smile she gave him that day. "You came for me, that enough" her dying words. Inuyasha felt the tears falling, death was around him. It was always around him, no matter what. Everyone he cared for died. He turned to see Miroku, his eyes widened as he got glimpse of Miroku's body. He was bloody, and pieces of his body were torn off. The stripes of miasma that covered his body had fully covered him, making him look purplish. His eyes bulged out of his head, and bugs crawled over. His hand on which contained the Kazana, had been blown off. Next to him was Sango, she contained multiple stab wounds in her chest. Her eyes were dead and contained tears. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth, her clothes were ripped and he saw the Kohaku's weapon stuck in her back; the same spot he had hit her the first time he was possessed. Shippo lay on Kirara, both decapitated. He looked up to see Kagome, she looked the worst. Her eyes were open, and lifeless. Her body had been opened up and her heart lay beside her. Inuyasha stared in horror at the sight of her, at the sight of all of them. His friends, they were all dead. He looked up to see Kikyou standing from afar. He rushed to her. She had tears in eyes as she held a blooming red rose, but something wasn't right. Kikyou's hand was bleeding, no, not her hand but the rose! Her tears turned to blood, as the wound inflicted on her 50 years ago reappeared on her shoulder. She yelped in pain and fell into Inuyasha's arms. She was letting out a ton of blood; he could feel it sinking into his hakama. _

"_Kikyou" he said, looking down at her. Her eyes dry and blood stains on her face, _

"_Why did you betray us?" she asked, looking up at him, looking helpless and defeated. _

"_What? Us?" he asked, "Kikyou I didn't-"he stopped and looked at his hands. They were drenched in blood. He stared in horror at the heavy amount that drenched his body. _

"_No, no I couldn't have!" He shouted, images of him in his demon form began to deluge from his mind. He saw himself kill Miroku, then Sango, he had used Sango's sword to kill Shippo and Kirara. Then he saw himself go after Kagome, throwing her to the ground and painfully ripping open her chest. He felt tears fall down his face as he saw himself rip of her heart. Then he went for Kikyou, hitting her with the same blow Naraku had hit her with so many years ago. But he had more to do. He took his own sword and stabbed her multiple times just like he had to Sango. _

"_NO! NO! I couldn't have done this, I would never!" he cried, he looked at Kikyou. _

"_Without me, you are incapable off controlling yourself" she said, her eyes turned red and she began to scream. Inuyasha could hear Kagome, begging for him to stop. Sango's cries and Miroku's agony, Shippo's innocent screams. _

"_Stop it! Inuyasha please stop! You're hurting me!" Kikyou screamed, Inuyasha released her and back away. The cherry blossoms around him began to bleed; Inuyasha stared in anger, why! His mother, Kikyou, his friends all died because of him. _

"_Hurry and find me Inuyasha, before it's too late! Find me, hurry, or lose me forever!' Kikyou shouted, a big hold opened up, sucking everything into it. Kikyou fell screaming, Inuyasha leaped in after her. _

"_Kikyou!" _

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha screamed, he lay wide awake in his futon, his arm was bandaged up along with his chest. Nariko lay next to him sleeping peacefully. She looked extremely weak, and her chest was also bandaged. She had burn marks all over her body, how did she get burned?

"You're awake, that's good" said Kagome, sitting down next to him, along with Miroku and the others. They must have heard him scream,

"What happened? Why does she look like that?" Inuyasha asked a worried expression on his pale face. Everyone was silent until Kagome spoke up.

"You almost died, Inuyasha" she began, she went on about how Hakudoshi used Entei to prevent them from getting to him; and how Nariko went through the fire to save him.

"I don't trust her" Kagome said, finishing her extensive tale.

"She risked her life to save me, how can you not trust her?" Inuyasha asked, clearly upset that of all people Kagome would be the one to say she didn't trust her. Usually it was Inuyasha who declared who was untrustworthy.

"She's a priestess, Inuyasha." Miroku cut in, "A _dark_ priestess."

"What!

"Yes, she carried with her demonic energy, her power was not pure. Both Kagome and I could feel it" he explained, his eyes clouded with uncertainty.

"Miroku and I both feel she is trustworthy though" said Sango, petting Kirara.

"What! How do you know she's not working with Naraku!' Kagome exclaimed her eyes wide and upset.

"I don't think she is, if she was truly our enemy then she wouldn't have to put her life on the line to save Inuyasha" said Shippo.

"My thoughts exactly, Shippo" said Miroku, smiling.

"However, her power was unusually high" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, looking curious.

"When she was using her spiritual power to save you, it looked like she was transforming into a demon" he explained, his smile fading.

"Yes, I noticed that too. It was almost like that was the true power of a dark priestess" said Sango, looking over at Nariko. Inuyasha stared at her too, he was trying to picture Nariko turning into a demon. There was no way she was, it was impossible for him to picture it no matter how hard he tried.

"I still don't trust her" said Kagome, seeming to be upset that everyone wasn't siding with her for once.

"Why don't you trust her?" asked Shippo, Inuyasha listened carefully.

"It's just… when she talks about Inuyasha, it's almost like she's known him for a long period of time. It's odd" she explained, Inuyasha could see her face turning bright red.

"Are you sure its not you just be jealous?" asked Sango, innocently.

"What do you mean by _that_, Sango-_Chan_?" sneered Kagome, sending Sango a deathly glare.

"Huh! Oh…nothing….Kagome-Chan!" Sango said nervously.

"Keep your voices down you two" said Miroku as he noticed Nariko beginning to stir.

"Maybe we should just confront her when she wakes up" said Sango, Miroku nodded.

"I'm kind of tired, I'm going to rest a little while longer" said Inuyasha, laying back, wincing at little at the pain in his arm. He waited silently as everyone left, when he was sure they all had left he edged closer to Nariko. What was it about her that felt so familiar?

"It's rude to stare, you know" Nariko said, slowly opening her eyes.

"You're awake" he said, smiling.

"Well, my eyes _are_ open" she said, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, don't start with me!" he yelled,

"Keep your voice down, I don't want them to know I'm awake" she snapped in a harsh tone.

"Fine, but why are you so moody?" he asked, taking her hand from his mouth.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you decided to make a stupid move and almost get yourself killed! I used up a lot of spiritual power. I nearly lost my life trying to save your stupid ass!" she spat, she said glaring at him. Inuyasha looked down at his hands in shame.

"I'm sorry; I lost control of myself, when I saw him all my anger just unleashed." He said; his amber eyes filled with sadness. He sat there, broken as beautiful sound, staring into Nariko's eyes. He could tell Nariko was trying to decide whether to still be angry or to forgive him.

"You need to learn how to channel you're anger. Urgh! I hate feeling weak" she said pouting. Inuyasha observed as she slowly sat up. Her whole body contained bandages and burn marks. She was badly injured; her battered condition reminded him of how Kikyou looked before she died. Her face had been dirty, pale, and bruised, but her beauty outstood her wounds; just like Nariko. _Hurry Inuyasha! Hurry! _Kikyou's scared voice frightened him. He flinched when he felt Nariko's warm hand on his face.

"Calm down, you're too tense" she said, softly. "Why are you so tense" she appeased, looking at him with her brown eyes. _Those eyes, there Kikyou's eyes… _he thought to himself. He rested his hand on Nariko's hand which was still residing on his face.

"I think I had a nightmare" he said, he began to explain what had happened in his dream. The fear he felt when he saw himself slaughter his friends, the conditions he had left them in. His sadness when he saw Kikyou's tears of blood. The heavy mixture of emotions he felt when the sakura trees around him had begun to bleed.

"What could she mean, 'Hurry and find me'?" he asked, Nariko put her hand to her forehead.

"I don't know," she said, taking more time to think. "Maybe 'I'm closer than you think' and remember our moments' mean that she wants you think back to the gravity you two shared and you might see something you least expect" Nariko explained, Inuyasha nodded. _That makes some sense_ he envisioned. Inuyasha watched as Nariko lifted up her hair, that was when he noticed her skin tone was normal and she no longer carried burn marks with her like a normal human would.

"Your body, it's different" he said, Nariko frowned.

"What? Was it not before?" she asked, Inuyasha hid his blush. "One of the benefits of being a dark priestess is having the ability to heal. Of course, my power is still low, so the only thing I could heal were those burn marks" she described.

"So it's true, you really are a dark priestess" he said,

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you" she said with sarcasm.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, wanting a truthful answer. That was the only way he would be able to know for sure if trusted her or not. For moments they were silent, then finally she spoke.

"When you were fighting, I could see the sadness in you. It was almost like I could feel it, the way you continued to get up after each attack, how you stood through the pain. I know how that feels Inuyasha, I know how it feels to lose someone you love. When you stopped getting up, I got angry. It felt like you were going give up, like your death was somehow to going to make the pain go away, buts that's a lie!" she said, Inuyasha stared at her. " You thought that dying was going to be your escape, you only feel more pain and sorrow when you're dead. The dead wish for one thing, and that is to be living again. But then again that is just a wish, you can't even imagine how sad it is for those who have passed away and for those who cannot move on. I saved you, because I didn't want you to become one those people, who spend eternity looking for happiness after death when in reality there is no happiness" she told him, her eyes filled with anger and hurt. Inuyasha took hold of her hand and threw her into his arms.

"Thank you" he said, Nariko returned his hug.

"No, thank you" she whispered, they stayed there, holding onto each other when he heard Nariko's body jerk.

"Nariko are you okay?" he asked,

"I can't, m-move" she stammered,

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, trying to pull her off him.

"I'm stuck" she said,

"Damn" he said, trying to pull her off him.

"Inuyasha" she said,

"What?" he growled annoyed.

"You smell really really bad," she said laughing, Inuyasha tried hard to hide his blush from total embarrassment.

"This isn't funny! How the hell am I supposed to use the bathroom!" he yelled, Nariko continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. It's just your reaction was hysterical" she said through giggles. Inuyasha grunted,

"Are you done laughing now?" he asked,

"Yep" she said with a silly smile on her face.

"How did we end up like this?" he asked, he could feel her shrug her shoulders a bit.

"I don't know, my powers are still weak and out of order so maybe it happened by the heavy amount of emotion" she said, it made sense to him.

"She has to be awake by no-"

Inuyasha felt his heart beginning to race as Kagome stared in shook at how Inuyasha was holding Nariko.

"I might be imagining things, but I think she's awake now" said Miroku, a sly smile plastered on his face. There was no doubt the words 'lucky dog' were running through the monks head.

"Its not what it looks like! She's… she's… uhh… stuck!" Inuyasha blabbed, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"How'd she end up like that?" Kagome yelled, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Inuyasha was giving me a thank you hug, you know since I risked my life to save his dumb ass" she chuckled.

"That's not excuse!" Kagome shouted, clearly jealous. "We know you're a Dark Priestess, so tell us why you really saved Inuyasha" Kagome demanded, pointing her finger at her. Nariko sighed,

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Dark Priestess?" asked Miroku, Inuyasha could feel Nariko chuckling.

"You never asked. I was never hiding that fact from you." She answered, Inuyasha smiled.

"What are you planning?" Miroku asked, continuing on with his quest on figuring out what her plan was.

"I'm not planning anything" she said,

"Tell the truth" said Kagome, sternly and harshly.

"Look, what Dark Priestess or regular Priestess for that matter risk there lives to save a Hanyou!" Nariko snapped, Inuyasha looked away taking some offense of the word 'Hanyou.'

"I saved Inuyasha because deep down I had begun to develop feelings for him" she told them. Inuyasha felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. He saw the surprise and sudden anger in Kagome's eyes. When the room was silent she spoke again,

"And stop interrogating me like I'm some kind of criminal! I can already tell you don't like me!" she yelled at Kagome,

"You're exactly right, I don't like you" said Kagome plainly. Inuyasha faced her, with a shocked expression. Why was Kagome acting so different? Why was she being cold, instead of caring? What was happening to the Kagome he knew?

"Why don't you like me?" asked Nariko,

"I don't trust you" she answered,  
"Ha! I don't think it's the trust factor, I think it's because I was the one who saved Inuyasha and not you!" Nariko shouted, Inuyasha suddenly felt uncomfortable being in the middle of two girls fighting over him. Then again, it was almost like Kikyou was still here, seeing that Kagome is still unhappy.

"Calm down, Kikyou. You're going to blow your cover" said Ayumi. Kikyou was furious, she knew she couldn't blow her secret. She couldn't believe how Kagome was acting, she expected Kagome to be sweeter and more understanding then Kikyou ever was. The room was obscenely quiet, Kikyou couldn't see Kagome's face but she could sense it was angry and shocked.

"I'm sorry" Kikyou forced out, even though she really wasn't but she had to remember she was a lot older and she didn't like the fact that she had just been acting like an immature child. "You barely know me, that is why I got angry. I hate being judged by people who don't take the time to know me" she said sadly.

"I know how that feels" Inuyasha muttered softly. Kikyou felt her heart jump, no one knew what it was like to be judged for whom they are then Inuyasha. "Being a Hanyou isn't easy. When you're a Hanyou it's hard to get accepted, you're really human and you're not really demon. You're judged for being who you are, that is why I clung tight to my demon half. I thought if I could finally become a full fledge demon, and then I would find my place in the world. Other demons wouldn't hate me. Then I met Kikyou. She understood me before I could ever tell her about me. She told me that was why she couldn't kill me, because she was like me in a way. She wanted me to become human for her, but not just for her well being; but for mine too. I wanted to become human" he said, Kikyou felt the tears beginning to brim in her eyes. She remembered that feeling she had gotten on the dock when she fell into Inuyasha's arms…

* * *

"_Oh" she gasped as she lost her balance. She held in her breath as Inuyasha caught her softly in his arms. She looked up in his eyes and sighed delicately, showing how happy and good it felt to be able to touch him. Inuyasha was the same, looking down into her elegant eyes. There was silence between the two as they affectionately gazed into each others eyes. Both seeing the magnificent spark in there pupils. Then finally the Hanyou pulled the dazzling Priestess into his arms. _

"_Kikyou" he breathed, "Kikyou, I swear to you I will become a human. So, you can become a human too" he said, Kikyou smiled holding him closer. _

"_I'll become a human, so you can be my-"_

"_Stop, that's all I need to hear" she spoke, softly. She already knew what he was going to say, and it brought her tremendous happiness. The thought of her becoming his wife was more than she could handle, she pictured herself with Inuyasha getting married, having kids. She pictured them, having a normal happy life. _

"_Kikyou, I want you to know I lo-" _

_Kikyou deliberately pressed her lips against his, her heart racing as Inuyasha pressed back, his hands holding her tighter. His kiss was strong and mysterious. He was passionate as he caressed her face gently. When they pulled apart they held onto each other for a little while longer, clasping the moment as if it were going to be stolen in a matter of seconds. Holding on to it, as if there was nothing else to hold on to. They kept it safe in there hearts, and began to walk back home, side by side; hand in hand. _

"_Inuyasha"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you sure about this? About me?"_

"_Keh, do you even have to ask?"_

_

* * *

_

Kikyou looked up in tears, surprised she was able to move again. Without words she rose from Inuyasha's arms and ran. She couldn't do it, she wasn't strong enough. This brought back so many painful memories. Images of her death flashed through her mind, she knew it wasn't Inuyasha who had attacked her but it was still his face that haunted her every dream, her thoughts. She could feel the tears flowing rapidly now,

"Kikyou!" called Ayumi, "Stop this, you must go back!" she insisted, her beautiful blue eyes full of concern and understanding.

"I won't! I'm dead Ayumi! D-E-A-D! Dead! What would Inuyasha want with someone who is already dead!' she cried, falling to the ground. Hating how emotional she was getting ever since she entered Nariko's body, but this was how she felt in the inside. She was tired of forcing it in, she wanted to release all her sadness, anger, shame, and guilt, she wanted it all gone.

"You heard him, he wants the old Kikyou. He's made it clear, I can't be her! That Kikyou died a long time ago" she cried,

"The dead wish for one thing, and that is to be living again. Ha! But that is just a wish, but then again its not just a wish. Kikyou you want more than anything to get your life back and you've been given that chance! The old Kikyou is in you somewhere and she's dying to come out! Don't be afraid to let her out, if you fail this, you'll never see him again!" Ayumi shouted, Kikyou watched as Ayumi began to weep quietly with her.

"You don't know how lucky you are" she cried, Kikyou hugged Ayumi.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she told her, "I don't want to lose him, so I'll keep trying. For me and for you" said Kikyou, staring at her friend.

"Thank you" she said, with a smile.

"What's gotten into you? One moment your pissed then you're sweet, next were practically glued to each other and then you 'magically' release yourself and you run off! You officially have personality disorder" said Inuyasha, Kikyou hid her face with her long black hair and turned away from Inuyasha's direction. She wasn't able to hold back her tears and she did not want Inuyasha to see her cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked,

"I'm fine" she lied, _how can I explain to him why I was crying? _

"No your not, I can tell something's wrong" he said, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, moving away.

"Don't you snap at me when I'm trying to help you!" He snapped back,

"Go away, I don't need her help!" she yelled,

"You saved my life" he began, as he reached out his hand to grab hold of Kikyou and forced her to turn around. "The least I can do is help yo-" he stopped when he saw her tearful face. Kikyou looked away again and Inuyasha stared as she wiped away her tears.

"Why are you, crying?" he asked, confused. Kikyou ignored the question. Instead she asked him her own,

"Inuyasha, how do I look to you?" she asked

"What are you talking—" he paused when he felt the familiarity of the question.

* * *

"_Inuyasha, how do I look to you? Do I seem human?" Kikyou asked, Inuyasha stared at her with annoyed confusion. _

"_What are you going on about now? Of course you look human" Inuyasha scolded_

"_I am human, but I cannot be human" she began, _

"_What? Like that makes any sense" Inuyasha scoffed, _

"_I mustn't show my weakness to anyone, for if I did, demons would overcome me. You and I are quite alike; you a Hanyou. That's why I could not kill you" she said, _

"_Feh, where's this coming from all of a sudden, doesn't sound like you at all"  
Inuyasha scoffed, standing up, beginning to walk away. _

"_You're right" she said, causing the Hanyou to turn back around to face her. "It's not like me" she said softly with a sad smile. The wind blowing her beautiful long black hair._

_

* * *

_

Kikyou stood up and was about to leave but Inuyasha stopped her. He clutched her hand tightly, _why was she so much like Kikyou?_ He yanked her back, pressing her gently against a tree, her hands resting on his bare chest. She felt herself blush when she noticed that her kimono was half undone due to the fact that her wounds were bandaged up.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked, he stared in her eyes still holding her back, then slowly he moved closer, slowly pressing his lips against hers. Kikyou's eyes widened in surprise that Inuyasha had actually kissed her first. Her eyes then closed as she pressed back, his kiss was the same as it was 50 years ago, strong and mysterious. She felt his hand caress her face, just like he had one that day. They parted for a few minuets, they breathed softly looking into each others eyes, and then there lips met again. Inuyasha let out a small groan, pressing a little harder before breaking their kiss.

"Sorry, I- I forgot to breathe" he said, breathing heavily. Kikyou let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha exclaimed, with a bashful look on his cute little puppy dog face.

"Nothing- how do you forget to breathe?" she said, still chuckling. She looked over at his embarrassed face and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Well isn't that just adorable"

Kikyou broke from Inuyasha's lips and stared at the infant child, Hakudoshi. He held his long bow staff, which was similar to the one Kikyou had.

"Naraku will be shocked when Inuyasha was quick to find a replacement Kikyou" Hakudoshi smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked, Kikyou realized that they both had yet to recover from there wounds. This was defiantly not good,

"Naraku wanted me to retrieve something" he said, resting his staff over his shoulder.

"Retrieve what?" asked Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow. Hakudoshi gave a sly smile,

"Her" he said, pointing to Kikyou with his bow staff.

"Me?" she said, trying to act innocent. She knew very well why Naraku wanted her. There was only one Priestess who could ever overcome Naraku, and that was Kikyou. Now, another Priestess has come into the mix, Nariko. Nariko herself alone had already contained unusually strong powers. Now that Kikyou (a very skillful and still a very powerful priestess) was taking over the young Priestesses body, she would now be considered a very influential, very unstoppable Priestess.

"Yes, you" Hakudoshi yawned; Kikyou felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her.

"No way, get out of here!" Inuyasha demanded.

"No worries; Naraku won't hurt her. He just wants to have a talk with her" he said, seeming to get a bit annoyed.

"No thanks, tell him I said 'maybe some other time'" said Kikyou, she knew she had to go, but she couldn't make too obvious that she wanted to go.

"That's nice, though if you don't come peacefully then I'll have to force you" said Hakudoshi, placing his weapon in an attacking position.

"Like hell you will" said Inuyasha, showing his claws. Kikyou knew Inuyasha didn't have his sword and his arm was still broken. Either way, she would have to go.

"Stop, I'll go" she said,

"What? You can't, Naraku can't be trusted" Inuyasha declared, Kikyou smiled.

"I know, but you're in no position to fight, I promise I'll be okay" she said, Kikyou breathed in softly. She had to do this, she needed to face Naraku, she wanted to. She wanted to be face to face with the man that took her life from her.

""I'm not letting you go, you're wounded as well" he said, refusing to release her hand. Kikyou hated using dirty tactics, but she knew they worked. She knew kissing him would seem wrong, but she knew if she kissed him then he would release her without realizing it. She pressed her lips against his, loving the taste of him. Once she felt his hand release from hers she pulled away. "I'll be fine" she told him, she walked over to Hakudoshi. He took hold of her hand and she felt a sharp pain surge through her body causing her to fall unconscious in Hakudoshi's arms.

"Nariko!" Inuyasha called as they flew away on Entei.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me how it was, your feedback helps me a lot. ^-^ **

**Next**

**Chapter 9: Confronting Naraku**


	9. Chapter 9: Confronting Naraku

**! Okay, here is Chappie #9! Enjoy! **

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

Chapter 9: Confronting Naraku

Kikyou opened her eyes and let out a huge gasp of air. She was coughing heavily, she tried to cover mouth but the odor that surrounded her was absolutely repulsive. She looked around to see nothing but emptiness and darkness. Why was it so dark? She let out another dirty cough and realized that her hand was wet. She put her hands to her nose and sniffed. It was blood. Was she coughing up blood? No, it was from something else. She began to feel around her body, her wound had re-opened.

"Damn it" she muttered, looking around the dark room.

"It's not your blood that smells" said a voice, Kikyou froze. She knew exactly who the voice belonged too. Slowly candles began to glow and Kikyou looked around the room. The corpuses of demons were everywhere; she found herself drenched in their blood. She did her best to stay calm, but the sight frightened her.

"What's the matter? You didn't look so scared when you tried to kill me" he said, she could sense him. It was defiantly him, the man who took her life, Naraku. He moved closer to her,

"Stay back" Kikyou warned, he smiled

"Relax, I won't hurt you" he said, brushing back her hair. Kikyou held her breath. "I just have some questions, questions that need answers" he said, moving her against the wall; making it harder for her to escape.

"I'm not telling you anything" she spat, trying to push him off but Naraku didn't budge.

"What's your name?" he asked, Kikyou looked away.

"Figure it out yourself" she said arrogantly, Naraku frowned and slapped her. She could feel his hand mark begin to take form on her cheek.

"Tell me your name" he demanded, Kikyou picked up her head to face him.

"No" she told him, Naraku chuckled.

"Fine, you want to play hard, then lets play hard" he said, digging his fist in her open wound. Kikyou let out an agonizing scream as he twisted and turned in her wound.

"What's your name!" he shouted over her screams, she refused to answer, Naraku pressed harder.

"Nariko!" she screamed, unable to bear the pain.

"Nariko, what a strong name for someone as beautiful as you" he said,

"Go to hell" she spat, Naraku smiled.

"How did you meet Inuyasha?" he asked, ignoring her rude remark.

"The only thing you need to know about me is my name" she told him. She let out another painful scream as Naraku dug deeper into her wound.

"Just tell me, I can do much worse" he said, holding her down.

"He saved me!" she yelled, she was full of pain, and anger. "He saved me" she breathed again, as she slid down to the floor. Naraku kneeled down and picked up her chin with his blood soaked hand.

"What are you?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck.

"A dark priestess" she told him, it would be useless to lie to him now, because he already knew. Naraku grinned,

"You lied" she said,

"About what?" he asked,

"You said you wouldn't hurt me" she told him, looking helplessly in his eyes. She could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Well, let me make up for that" he said, as he embraced his lips with hers. She tried to pull him off but Naraku was holding her down. She managed to free one of her hands while Naraku started to hungrily kiss her neck.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, as she shoved him off. Naraku stumbled back and looked at her with a smile.

"Heh, I don't have a problem playing hard to get" he said, about to break for an attack but stopped when he heard Kagura's frantic voice.

"Naraku, Sesshomaru is here, he's not happy either!" Kagura panted, looking tired and out of breath. Naraku nodded and grabbed Kikyou by the arm. He grabbed her out of the dark room and outside to the sunlight blinding her.

"Sesshomaru" Naraku began "How nice of you to join us" he chuckled softly.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked angrily, his imp servant standing next to him. The little girl Rin was standing close to Sesshomaru's right side as well.

"So demanding" said Naraku, obviously enjoying himself.

"I don't have time for your games" he said, Naraku smiled deviously.

"I have a deal for you" he said

Inuyasha paced angrily throughout the small hut the nearby village had let them stay in. Why would Nariko openly go with Hakudoshi? Could she really be on Naraku's side? She is a dark priestess after all. No, she couldn't be, she risked her life to save him. It didn't make any sense, why would she go freely?

"What's with you guys! Naraku's kidnapped Nariko and you're just sitting here!" Inuyasha growled; he had kept out the part that Nariko had left willingly. The group sat around talking quietly while he paced.

"Were trying to figure out a plan" Miroku answered, his dark brown eyes hardening. It was obvious to see he was still feeling pain from the heavy amount of miasma he injected into his body. Inuyasha felt a cold chill as he remembered Miroku's battered condition in his dream.

"Are you alright?" he asked, staring down at his friend. Miroku let out a sigh.

"No, I'm afraid that if we can't defeat Naraku soon, I won't last long" he explained, Inuyasha saw the strain look in his eyes. Inuyasha saw the tears streaming from Sango's eyes as she climbed into Miroku's arms.

"Stop saying that! You're not going to die!" she cried. Inuyasha stood up and took Kagome and Shippo out with him. He wanted to give Miroku and Sango some time alone. They waited outside the door, hoping to hear something important.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Kagome, she was sitting on her knees, and her head sunk low as her hair fell in her face.

"He won't die, I won't allow it" Inuyasha told her, Kagome looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She looked torn apart, and the sadness and fear he saw in her eyes made his heart hurt. The further he moved away from her, the more he hurt her. He put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently.

"It's going to be alright, please don't cry anymore" he told her, wiping away her tears.

"Sango's crying" said Kagome, moving closer to the door where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Please don't say that Miroku, we'll get through this" said Sango, she didn't want to even think of losing Miroku.

"I want you to promise me" he said, Sango felt the tears falling faster.

"I can't promise you that" she cried, taking hold of Miroku's hand. She watched as Miroku pulled down his robe to bare his chest. From his arm to all over his chest were purple jagged lines that crept all over his body. Sango gasped and looked away. How could this happen? Out of all of them, Miroku fought the less and yet he was the one facing death face to face.

"Sango" said Miroku, "Please look at me"

Sango hesitated, but slowly turned to face him. She saw the pain in his eyes; she moved her hand towards him, touching his face softly. She felt his hand caress her face gently as she used her fingers to trace the jagged purple lines of miasma on his body. She could feel the strong heat and power of the miasma flowing off him, the heavy sound of his breathing.

"Sango" he said again, there bodies close together. There heads resting on each others, Miroku still caressing her face. "Promise me" he said softly in her ear. Sango felt another tear fall, she knew she had to promise him, even if she didn't want to. She fell into his arms, clutching him tightly. She wanted Miroku more than anything, she didn't want to let him go, he was with her through everything. Whenever something went wrong with Kohaku, he was there to help her get through it. Even though he was the biggest womanizer she had ever met, she loved him. She loved how he would flirt with her, how with even the slightest smile or sweet comment given would make her heart pound. She let the tears continue to fall; she felt Miroku's arms hold her tighter.

"Sango" he cried, Sango could feel his pain now. He didn't want to lose Sango either, he was crying, crying for himself and for her. "Sango, please promise me" he begged, "If I die, I don't want you live your life in grief, please promise me" he choked out, unable to control his own tears. Sango breathed in, and looked him in the eye.

"I promise" she told him, pressing her lips against his. She could feel his arms wrapping around her, laying her down on the ground.

"I love you Sango" he said, Sango looked up at him with sincere eyes.

"I love you too, Miroku" she told him, meaning every word. She closed her eyes as there lips met once again…

Inuyasha moved his eyes and ears from the crack in the door and stood up and began to walk away. Miroku cried, could it really mean that he was going to die?

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome, grabbing his hand and yanking him back.

"I'm not staying here and listen to Sango and Miroku do the nasty!" Inuyasha shouted in a harsh whisper. Kagome stood up with Shippo on her shoulder, her hair seemed a bit messing and her clothes a bit dirty, but she certainly looked determined about something.

"Come on" she said, no emotion in her voice. Inuyasha felt her dragging him over behind a tree, leaving Shippo behind.

"What the hell's going on, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Spill" she said sternly, giving him her own unique glare.

"Spill what?" he asked, twitching his doggy ears.

"What's going on between you and Nariko?" she asked,

"Nothing is going on" he said, lying through his teeth. Kagome sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Sit" she said, Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"Kagome! What-"

"Sit!"

"Urgh! Ka-"

"Sit! Sit!"

"What's going on between you two!" Kagome growled, Inuyasha lifted his head,

"Noth-"

"Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" she shouted, Inuyasha could feel the agonizing pain in his bones as he slowly raised his head to look up at Kagome who carried angry tears in her almond eyes.

"Stop lying to me" she said, Inuyasha sat up and pulled her into his arms. It was obvious she was scared of losing him and it was obvious Inuyasha was terrible at hiding his feelings.

"Inuyasha" she whispered, Inuyasha looked down at. He wasn't being fair to her; she was always there for him through everything. She always took care of him, always worried about him, showed him kindness, shed tears for him. He loved her, but as a friend. He didn't love her the way she loved him. But he would not know for sure until…

"Kagome" he said, moving his lips to hers. He hoped he would feel something, but sadness hit him when the only thing he felt was that of guilt. He pulled away, her kiss wasn't the same as Kikyou's, nor was it like Nariko's. Did he really lose his feelings for Kagome when Kikyou died? Did it take Kikyou's death for him to realize just how much Inuyasha loved Kikyou? Or was it because Nariko reminded him so much of Kikyou?

"I'm sorry" he said, "you're not the one" he blurted out bluntly. Kagome stared at him, then she looked away.

"You just love me as a friend, I get it. Your bond with Kikyou is unbreakable, I'm sorry I was got in the way of it" she said before taking off.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, _damn it all! _ He slammed his fist in the ground. _Why won't she ever listen to me! She always jumps to conclusions! Damn it! _He rose from the ground and began to walk towards the hut. His thoughts traced back to his dream, just what exactly did it mean? _Without me, you are incapable of controlling yourself _Kikyou's words simmered in his mind. _Could she be implying that without her near, I could lose control of my demon half and slaughter my friends? _He asked himself, no, that wouldn't happen, he knew for a fact that he would never harm his friends. _I'm closer than you think; think back to our moments, _those words. Remembering there moments, that's what he had been doing. No matter what his thoughts of Kikyou were always there. Haunting him like death would its next victim. Was he just imagining things? Or was Kikyou really trying to tell him something? _You have to find me…_

"She wants me to find her; does this mean Kikyou is alive?" Inuyasha said, talking to himself. He looked up at the starry night, remembering how beautiful the sky was when he saw Kikyou's soul lifted up into the heavens.

"Kikyou, are you alive?"

* * *

**How'd you like it? **

**KikyouHeart: Thank you! I hope to continue keeping you guys happy :)**

**Forehead slapper: haha, i love your name XD its soo funny. ^.^ And yes! I was eating ice cream while i was writing that chapter, and i knew it just HAD to be nastyy. I blame Poe. **

**Starprincess999: Thanks gurl! 3**

**tatoo26: Thanks, hope you guys keep loving it like i do **

**Black Diamond07: Thanks, and yes, i always wanted a character that did martial arts, and i thought "hey, why not make Kikyou even more badass!" **

**Btw to all my readers, I have an Inuyasha crack fanfic for you guys! It will be up soon! XD**

**Next:**

**Chapter 10: Naraku's deal**


	10. Bonus Story :D

**Bonus Story #1**

**I will be posting a bonus story every two chapters. For those of you who don't know, a bonus story is a short story that is usually found in the back of manga. They can be funny, sad, action, but most cases there funny. :] My Bonus stories will focus on a different character each time. (I will try and focus on a different character) I'm doing this to entertain you and to help me become a better writer in writing in others perspectives. Characters from ****Unending Love**** will stay the way I have them. Also, I am looking for a Beta or err…. Editor… If anyone is interested in this please PM me. Thanks that would be awesome! ^_^ With that said, I give you my bonus story: **

**

* * *

**

Wonderland

Kikyou sat down by a tree, closing her eyes to try and get some sleep. They had been walking for so long she thought her feet were going to fall apart. Inuyasha and Kagome went out to go find food and fire wood. They left about an hour ago and should have been returning soon. Kikyou felt the wind blow on her face gently, making her feel peaceful. She was close to her slumber, she could feel it. She felt herself drifting, and then she heard a noise. The sound of dishes clashing against each other, Kikyou sadly opened her eyes.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" asked Kikyou, she watched as Miroku laid out five cups and large bottle on the ground.

"Nope, I'm always here when I do this. You can leave or you can watch quietly" he said, Kikyou did not feel like moving so she decided to watch the monk play with his dishes.

"So what are you doing?" she asked, peering closer to the cups in front of him.

"I'm going to Wonderland" he said, Kikyou shot him a confused look.

"What's Wonderland?" she asked,

"A wonderful place" he answered, a grin on face.

"That's a terrible explanation" she said, raising one eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain, you'll only know once you've experienced it" he explained, Kikyou laughed.

"Well, I want to try" she said suddenly curious about this 'Wonderland'.

"I don't know it's pretty wild" he said with a laugh.

"Come on, I can handle it" she said, Miroku sighed and nodded.

"Okay, you need to drink five cups of this to get to wonderland" he instructed, holding up the large bottle.

"Okay, let's do it!" Kikyou cheered excitedly. Miroku smiled and began to pour a sparkling water in the five round, miniature-bowl like cups he had originally brought for himself.

"Okay, just drink them one at a time" Miroku told her, Kikyou nodded. She picked up the first cup and hesitantly put it to her lips. It smelled funny but she flicked her tongue to get a taste. Her eyes widened at the taste, it tasted like peaches with a strong hint of something she didn't know what it was. She gulped down the first cup, and then the second, and the third, the fourth and the finally the fifth. Kikyou felt herself starting to get dizzy; she smiled lazily and held up her cup.

"More" she said,

"Now wait a minuet, I want to go to wonderland to" said Miroku, he did the same thing Kikyou had done and chugged up all the five cups. He felt his body wobble and earth around him seemed out of place. Miroku continued pouring the sparkling water for Kikyou and himself.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were returning when they found Miroku and Nariko lying on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Hey, were back" said Inuyasha,

"Yep, we brought food too" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Look at that one Miroku, it looks like a demon" said Nariko in a cute kiddish voice.

"Yeah, its sooo pretty" said Miroku, mimicking Nariko's kiddish voice.

"What the hell?" said Inuyasha, looking a bit scared,

"Are you two okay?" asked Kagome, the two sat up.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Nariko shouted happily as she wobbled towards Inuyasha. "There so cute!" she squealed as she reached up to rub his doggie ears.

"Hey stop it! Get off!" he yelled, Miroku looked over at Kagome, his eyes wide from shock as he walked over to her.

"Wow" he said seeming to be surprised, "there huge!" he gasped as he grabbed her breasts. Kagome screamed and slapped him causing him to fall back. He put his hand to his face and looked at Kagome with tearful eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, about cry.

"Snap out of it!' What's wrong with them!" Shouted Kagome, Inuyasha walked over and picked up the empty bottle and sniffed it.

"Sake! You idiots! There drunk!" Inuyasha exclaimed, Nariko walked over to Miroku and gave him a hug.

"It's okay Miroku, I'm here" she said, holding him.

"Will you do cut it out!" Kagome snapped angrily. Nariko began to laugh seductively and walked slowly towards Inuyasha, tripping over a stick, causing her to fall on top of him.

"Hello, sexy" she giggled, "I've got a spot behind that tree with our names on it" she laughed,

"What are talking about!" Inuyasha asked, feeling his face blush with nervous embarrassment.

"Inuyasha get her off you!" Kagome ordered, she then turn to Miroku "and Miroku quit touching yourself!" she yelled, Miroku sat on the ground touching his body while laughing to himself. Inuyasha managed to tear Nariko off him and handed her to Kagome.

"Ka-go-blah" she said laughing uncontrollably. She then stopped and stared at Kagome with a serious look on her face. "Did you gain weight? You look fatter than usual" she said, Kagome shrieked in anger.

"Oh that is it!" she screamed, Nariko gasped happily before hugging Kagome. Kagome slumped her shoulders in defeat. She had failed at trying to keep order, Inuyasha scooted next to her.

"You do look a little bigger" he muttered, Kagome gave him a deathly glare.

"Where did Miroku go?" asked Inuyasha, trying to avoid Kagome's evil glare.

"He's…over…there…" breathe Nariko, pointing up in a tree, still clinging to Kagome.

"OHMYGOD!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed as they saw Miroku standing on a tree completely naked!

"I'm a birdie! Fly, fly, birdie!" Miroku sang as he jumped from the tree. Kagome covered her eyes as Inuyasha ran to catch him. There was a loud thump and an awful grunt coming from Inuyasha as they fell to the ground. Kagome slowly removed her hands from her eyes and screamed when she saw Inuyasha sprawled on the ground with Miroku's man parts lying directly on Inuyasha's face! Inuyasha angrily and fearfully pushed Miroku off and began to viciously rub his face on the ground.

"Stupid sake, stupid Miroku, stupid, stupid, stupid!" he spat, he rose up with his hands bawled into fists. "I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Inuyasha!" demanded Kagome,

"You calm down! My manhood is in questioning! I need to kill something!" he shouted, tugging on his sword. "I'll start with his member, I'll cut right off!" he growled,

"Kaagooomeeee, what's that big dangling thing on Miroku's body?" asked Nariko who had left Kagome to observe it closely.

"When will this end!" she cried out,

"How the hell should I know!"

"Sit!"

Finally the two settled down and were left in the car of Keade as they suffered from there massive hangovers. But there are many things that have been left unanswered, where did Miroku get Sake? Would Kagome ever lose weight? Will Inuyasha's manhood ever be un-questioned? But the real question is, where the heck was Sango during all this?

**

* * *

**

**I honestly don't know where this came from! Seriously you have to believe me! LOL! It actually started out with a single thought. "What would Kikyou be like if she was drunk?" after that I just HAD to do it. I really don't know why Sango isn't there, I'm pretty sure she would have enjoyed seeing Miroku's member XD. *laughs* Anyways let me know what you think. Chapter 10 coming up soon. :D **

**Also, chapter 1 of Glass Heart (story being made into a manga) will be posted soon. I really hope you guys enjoy it. **


	11. Chapter 10: Naraku's Deal

**Okay Chapter 10! Yah! Okay, so I posted my "Wonderland" bonus story and some of you enjoyed and it some of you were like "what is wrong with you" my answer is "I really don't know" I blame my friends! Lol, I love them though 3 **

**Anyways enjoy….**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Naraku's Deal**

Kikyou opened her eyes to see a little girl staring up at her. The girl had long black hair with a cute little side pony tail. She wore an orange checkerboard kimono that matched perfectly with her brown eyes.

"She's awake, Sesshomaru-sama" the child exclaimed. Kikyou's eyes expanded when she realized she was being carried by Sesshomaru himself. She took a moment to regain her sanity before looking down at Rin.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" she asked the little girl, she had already known her name but Nariko didn't. Rin opened her mouth to speak but Sesshomaru stopped her before she could utter a word.

"Do not speak to her" he ordered, Kikyou sighed.

"I'm no threat to you, I would just like to know her name" said Kikyou, she turned back to the little girl. She had seen her with Sesshomaru, she was always with Sesshomaru. Kikyou was always fascinated by her. How could a little girl, a human child, become so fond of a cold-hearted demon like Sesshomaru?

"What is your name, little one?" Kikyou smiled, she loved children. "Don't worry about that old dog, go on tell me your name" she said, feeling Sesshomaru stiffen at her insult.

"R-Rin, my name is Rin" she said, her eyes bright.

"Such a beautiful name, name is Nariko" said Kikyou, smiling.

"Your name is pretty too" said Rin,

"Thank you, so many others think so-"

"Your stench is disgusting" said Sesshomaru, keeping his eyes forward.

"What's wrong with my blood?" she asked,

"A human who smells like a full fledged demon, it's sickening" he explained, Kikyou sighed.

"You dogs and your keen sense of smell" said Kikyou with a laugh, she stopped when she heard Sesshomaru growl angrily.

"You know, you're like the quieter version of Inuyasha" she said, Kikyou was well aware of the fact that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a deep hatred for each other.

"Ow! What's your problem!" Kikyou yelled as Sesshomaru threw her on the floor.

"Don't compare me to that filthy hanyou, we share nothing in common" he snapped,

"You share a lot more than just blood, your tempers are the same too" Kikyou snapped back, looking into his eyes. In a way they were like Inuyasha's but different, very different. Sesshomaru's eyes had a tainted sadness in them. A sadness hidden behind a mirror of pride. On the outside, Sesshomaru carried a calm, powerful exterior. On the inside, was nothing but rotting sadness, confusion, and rage. Kikyou knew well of Sesshomaru's deep hatred for humans and knew that it was partially a lie. Just by staring in his eyes she could see the love for Rin, and most of all she could see the love he felt for his little brother. In a way Sesshomaru was looking after Inuyasha. Even when they fought, Sesshomaru always managed to be the last man standing and he never finished Inuyasha off.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, once again she ignored the question and asked one of her own.

"What deal did you make with Naraku?" she asked, Sesshomaru turned away.

"Now you've angered him, you're going to pay you filthy hum-"

"What did Naraku promise Sesshomaru?" she asked, the demon growled angrily.

"I don't discuss my lord's matters with beings like you" Jaken spat, Kikyou grabbed him by his neck and slammed him hard on the ground.

"What did he say?" she asked again, putting pressure on his neck.

"I told you I'm telling you-"

She pressed even harder, she felt the demonic power in her body begin to surge and she could feel her claws and fangs form, she could feel the demon inside her beginning to grow. Her eyes turned red and her voice began to change.

"Would you rather tell me in this form!" she snarled,

"Please I don-"

"He doesn't know anything, he was unconscious just like you were" said Sesshomaru, Kikyou released the annoying little toad and returned back to normal.

"Tell me, I want the truth so don't try and make up some stupid story" she said, glaring at him. Sesshomaru turned away.

"The truth will only hurt you" he said, beginning to walk away. "Let's go, I am returning you to Inuyasha."

Kikyou stood still for a moment, the truth will only hurt you Sesshomaru's words floated in her mind. Was he hiding the truth to protect her? If so, why is he trying to protect her? Whatever was going to hurt her, wouldn't Sesshomaru be part of the cause? Unless, Naraku forced him, but how could the great Sesshomaru-sama be forced into doing something? Did Naraku threaten to kill Rin? Kikyou began to follow Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin on both sides of her.

"Psst… Kikyou!" called a voice, Kikyou turned around to see Ayumi hiding behind a tree as is she could be seen. She was waving her arms high over head to signal Kikyou to go over to her.

"Hey, I…uh… have to use the bathroom" she said quickly before dashing towards Ayumi, she still looked as glamorous as ever. Her hair was worn down, and she wore a light layered dark blue kimono that matched perfectly with her rain colored eyes and long black hair. Her face was not painted white, which made Kikyou happy to be able to see the beautiful face behind the mask.

"Ayumi-chan, you look lovely" said Kikyou, using a suffix to show just how close she was starting to feel towards Ayumi. Ayumi blushed,

"Why thank you Kikyou-chan" she said, mimicking the same suffix. "Oh don't worry about whispered, you are in your regular form at the moment." Kikyou looked down to find herself wearing her red and white hakamas. She laughed softly, she then realized that Ayumi couldn't be seen. Ayumi had to have heard Naraku's deal with Sesshomaru,

"Ayumi-chan, did you hear what Naraku was telling Sesshomaru?" she asked,

"Is that his name? Sesshomaru…" she said, looking at her dreamily.

"You didn't hear anything?" Kikyou asked again,

"No not a word, I was to busy staring at that Sesshomaru guy" she said with a giggle.

"Ayumi! I need your help on this one!" Kikyou yelled, whacking her on the head.

"Ow! It's not my fault they knocked you unconscious and that the guy you love has a sexy older brother that you failed to mention!" she yelled, Kikyou sighed. Ayumi was mad at her for not telling her about Sesshomaru, she didn't know Geisha were so boy crazy.

"That doesn't matter, your positive you heard nothing?" she asked,

"Positive, I'm sorry Kikyou-chan, I promise to pay attention next time" Ayumi said, with a kiddish look on her face. Kikyou sighed and hugged her,

"What am I going to do with you" she said, Ayumi laughed.

"Nothing" she replied,

"I hate that you're right" Kikyou laughed, Kikyou released her friend who really thought of as her best friend. She had never had a best friend before, or even just a friend. When she was alive people were more acquaintances in her eyes.

"Oh, real quick before you go, do you think Sesshomaru might find me attractive?" she asked, with a smile. Kikyou sighed loudly before heading back towards Sesshomaru and the others.

"Why do women take so long?' she heard Sesshomaru asked himself. She kept in a giggle,

"Because women like to keep the men waiting, why else? We enjoy torturing you" she said, coming up beside him.

"I detest women" he said, Kikyou looked up at him in confusion.

"Are you gay then? I don't really cheer for that team but if you are that's fine with m-"

"What? What would cause you to think that?" Sesshomaru growled, Kikyou was a little taken a back at his rudeness. She didn't ask him to purposely make him mad, she was being sincerely honest.

"Well you said you detested women, so you must like men" she told him, there was a bit of silence while they walked, but Kikyou broke the silence.

"So do you like men?" she asked, Sesshomaru looked at her to yell but he just stared at her with his amber eyes and turned away.

"I'm not gay" she heard him mumble, what was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he look at her? Was she ugly? Did she smell?

"If you're not gay, then why don't you like women?" she asked, Sesshomaru sighed,

"I don't a woman, there not on my mind right now" he said,

"Oh that's right, you're trying to create your own empire" she said, she knew too much about what was going on with everyone's lives.

"That's correct" he mumbled, Kikyou smiled.

"You know, your fun when you talk. You should do it more often, might make you feel better" she said, Sesshomaru turned to face her. That was when she saw it, the most remarkable and unexpected thing, she saw Sesshomaru blush. Kikyou looked down,

"So what about after you've created this empire, won't you need an heir?" she asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"No, I don't need a mate to get an heir" Sesshomaru snapped, Kikyou frowned in confusion.

"So, you're asexual?" she asked, trying hard to understand him.

"I have no further need to discuss this with you" he scolded. Kikyou sighed,

"How long have I been passed out?" she asked, she could sense Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed by her.

"About a couple of days" said Rin, grabbing hold of Kikyou's hand. Kikyou's eyes widened in surprise. Something didn't feel right.

"Where's my staff?" she asked, feeling herself become tense and alert.

"Jaken" called Sesshomaru; Jaken came forward with her staff. She took the staff from him still feeling a little alert.

"Thanks" she said

"Now let's go" said Sesshomaru beginning to walk. Kikyou sensed danger and it was coming quick.

"No! Sesshomaru stop!" she shouted, she sensed danger and it was coming right towards them. She ran and pushed him out of the way.

"Well it's about time I found you" said a man; Kikyou rose to find herself on top of Sesshomaru. She felt herself blush with embarrassment when she got glimpse of Sesshomaru's shocked face. So the guy does have some emotion she thought in her head. She rolled off Sesshomaru and grabbed her staff.

"Who are you?" asked Kikyou, she noticed Rin and Jaken were already hiding. Smart girl she thought.

"You don't remember me? That makes me sad" said the man. She could feel Sesshomaru by her side as she looked intently at the troublemaker in front of them. Then she noticed she his eyes

"You" she breathed, "You just don't know when to quit do you? Get it through your thick head, I am not interested!" she yelled, placing her bow staff in an attacking position. It was the old lord from before. Had he gone rouge? Does this man desire me so much to lose his own kingdom in hopes of capturing me? She thought to himself. She stared at him, his clothes that were battered and dirty like he had been sleeping with pigs. His face was hairy and he looked weak and beat up.

"You belong to me" he stated, Kikyou frowned.

"I don't belong to anyone" she yelled, she was going to mumble 'expect to Inuyasha' but she knew she wasn't the type of girl to feel like she was some kind of prize. She knew Inuyasha would never think of her that way.

"Don't be foolish, I gave my whole kingdom away to have. I will not return empty handed" he said, he came dashing after her, Kikyou dodged easily.

"Don't even bother, I'm not going to with you" she told him. The lord reached out for her, but Kikyou hit him with her bow staff and swung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the help" she said, giving Sesshomaru a very unhappy look. Sesshomaru glared back at her.

"You're coming with me!" the man shouted, Kikyou dodged his blow just in time. She hadn't realized that he had gotten up. The man held a firm grip on her leg, pulling himself on the top of her.

"Urgh! Get off of me!" she demanded, she tried to push him off but he was too heavy. A lot heavier than Kikyou had anticipated.

"Become my wif-"

Kikyou stopped struggling when she saw Sesshomaru pick the lord up.

"Leave her alone" he ordered,

"You're with another man?" asked the man, Kikyou was quick to answer "yes!"

"It doesn't matter, you're my wife" he said, trying to reach her.

"Leave her alone" Sesshomaru ordered again,

"Never, now unhand me beast!" shouted the lord, balling his hand into a fist; he threw a punch at Sesshomaru but the great demon lord caught his fist with his over hand. Kikyou had forgotten he had received his left arm. Sesshomaru took hold of the lord's hand and bent it backwards, breaking it. The man let out a terrible scream,

"Leave her alone, or I'll break every bone in your body" he threatened; he dropped the man and watched as he ran way screaming in fear and pain. He looked at her,

"You're welcome" he said, Kikyou stood up.

"Thank you" she told him,

"Nariko!" she heard her name being called, she turned to see Inuyasha running straight towards her.

"Inuyasha!" she called,

"Nariko, you're safe" he said, reaching to give her a hug, but before he could Sesshomaru punched him in the face, Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha, his hand cupping his face. Sesshomaru grunted angrily before turning his back on Inuyasha.

"Jaken! Rin! We're going" he ordered, the demon toad and the human girl walked over to Sesshomaru. Rin took one last final look at Kikyou before following after Sesshomaru. Kikyou felt uneasy about the look Rin had given her, it was not a happy, blissful look but a sad, disappointed one.

"What the hell pissed him off" Inuyasha growled, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I think he's upset about me asking him if he was gay" said Kikyou, edging closer to him.

"You asked him what?"

* * *

**Listen up guys, if you haven't guessed it yet, Sesshy has got a wittle crush going on with Kikyou XD I love Sesshomaru and I'd kill myself if he didn't have a part in my story. So you've got conflict going on between cute brothers :D Also you'll find out Sesshomaru's and Naraku's deal. **

**Also I just have to say I have a thing for the bad guys. I love Naraku even if he really is a bastard. :3 Okay enough said, **

**Up next: **

**Chapter 11: Bonding **


	12. Chapter 11: Bonding

**Hey guys! Okay I have a lot to say… first off I an ubber excited because something big is about to happen! AHHH! Second, I just have to say that I created a tale within a tale in this story. I'm not going to tell you what it is because that brings me on to my next topic. Whoever finds out what the tale within the tale is and is able to message me the correct answer you will decide what the next bonus story is going to be about. So there will be no favoritism in this, it's the first person who can tell me. I'm doing this to make sure you guys are paying attention -.- lol just kidding, I'm doing this because I can't think of the next bonus story…. Anyways moving on… There is a song in this story, THE LYRICS ARE NOT MINE! The song is called "Lions" by Lights. A brilliant song that I happened to be listening to when writing part of this chapter and I just had to put it in there! Lights is an EPIC ARTIST. Like legit. Anyways, there is more! Muahahaha! I noticed Inuyasha and Kikyou are starting to do a lot of kissing lately. It's not my fault Inuyasha is a kiss-o-holic. They get a little passionate but there is no quadruple space. I'm not the kind of author who writes lemons. *Innocent smile* Okay so I'm not innocent, since I happened to be in love Yaoi… preferably Inu/Sess Yaoi… I know I'm horrible! But if people didn't make it seem so adorable! Anyways, enough of my rant… I'm trying to figure out if I have any more announcements. Oh yes! Yes I do, I have a couple of stories coming up, plus a poem I wrote about Kanna! Btw I suck at poems :[ **

**First story: **

**All to myself (OHSHC)**

**Paring: Tamaki/Haruhi**

**Summary:**

**Tamaki has finally realized that he is in love with Haruhi and intends to tell her but Hikaru beats him to it. Haruhi is now Hikaru's girlfriend, leaving poor Tamaki in the dust. Can Tamaki figure out how to win back Haruhi's heart without losing a member of his family he's worked so hard to make? **

**Second: **

**Glass Heart (Our story that will be made into a manga)**

**Pairing:? (I can't tell you hehe)**

**Summary: **

**Kasumi is just a normal 17 yr old girl trying to get over her parents death, graduate high school and look after her little sister. She's the hottest girl at the school and everyone either loves her or hates her. Everything then changes when a band of bad guys called the Daiki attack her and kidnap her younger sister. She finds out that she is warrior princess who has been given the duty to rid her seven dimensions of the evil Katsu.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Bonding

"Come on, I already said I was sorry" said Kikyou, walking directly behind Inuyasha.

"Heh, you weren't the one who was punched in the face" Inuyasha snorted,

"I said I was sorry" said Kikyou, they continued on walking.

"Why would you even ask him if he was gay?" Inuyasha asked, still trying to figure things out.

"I already told you, he said he didn't like women" she told him, her widened in surprise she had forgotten that Sesshomaru had said he didn't need women. "Oh yeah, and then he said he didn't _need_ women so I asked him if he was asexual" she explained with a smile.

"Idiot! You asked him if he was asexual! No wonder he was pissed off!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I was curious!" she said, Kikyou stared at him for a moment. "Are _you_ asexual?" she asked him,

"No I'm not asexual!" Inuyasha yelled he looked away with a small blush on his face. "I need a woman for me to…uhh….reproduce" he explained, Kikyou laughed and took hold of his hand. They walked on, letting the sweet sunset cover them over in darkness.

"I always loved looking up at the stars" she said, staring up at them. Inuyasha tugged on her hand and forced her into a sprint.

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" she called, Inuyasha ignored her. He led her down a dirt path through a canopy of trees and finally stopped at a green patch of fresh grass and a beautiful view of the night sky.

"I like to look at them too" he said, with a smile. Kikyou returned his smile and lied down on the floor, looking up at the stars. Inuyasha lay next to her, his head resting on his arms. Kikyou pointed to the sky.

"That one looks like heart" she said, gazing high above. Inuyasha chuckled,

"It does" he said, "Hey look at that one! It looks like a sword" he said, his voice excited. Kikyou laughed,

"That looks more like a stick than a sword" she told him,

"Does not, it's a sword" he sat up and took her hand and pointed to the 'so called' sword. "See, that's the handle" he explained, Kikyou giggled.

"It's a stick, Inuyasha" she said,

"It is not!" he growled, Kikyou continued to laugh as she tackled him down to the ground. She stared down at him,

"It's a stick" she said, Inuyasha's eyes flashed with amusement as he rolled her over and it was his turn to look down on her. "Sword" he said, so matter-of-factly. Kikyou smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I love your laugh" said Inuyasha rubbing his face softly against hers; a like cat would its mate. Inuyasha rolled off her and wrapped her in his arms. Together they lay down and stared up at the sky; Kikyou couldn't help but feel happy. She was alone with Inuyasha; she was lying in his arms safe and sound. Nothing was wrong at that moment, everything was perfect, and her love for him would never die.

"So what did Naraku want?" he asked, Kikyou could feel the sudden tension in his body.

"Information about me, he asked me my name and things like that. He was going to ask more but that Kagura woman came rushing in and told him that Sesshomaru had arrived, all I really remember is Naraku telling Sesshomaru he had a deal for him. They knocked me out so I don't really know if Sesshomaru made a deal with Naraku or not." She explained, burying her face in his kimono.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, Kikyou clutched his kimono tightly in her fingers. She didn't want to worry him…

"No, he didn't" she lied, closing her eyes.

"You're lying" he said, Kikyou opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha he di-"

"I can smell your blood, Nariko I'm not stupid. Your wound has reopened and you've been shivering like crazy" he snapped, Kikyou sat up. Had she been shivering? She hadn't noticed.

Inuyasha frowned at her, and then he gave her his sad puppy dog look that always melted her heart to pieces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry" she said taking his hand.

"Let me see it" he said, Kikyou moved away.

"No way! You're not touching me there!" yelled Kikyou, holding herself together. She wasn't too concerned with Inuyasha seeing her naked (even though it did make her feel very uncomfortable) she was more concerned with the context of the wound. It had reopened, but Naraku had made it a whole lot worse when he stuck his hand down in it.

"Your wound is making you sick, it needs to be cleaned" Inuyasha insisted, Kikyou moved even further.

"There's no way" she snapped, Inuyasha growled.

"Come on, I promise I won't look at anything but your wound. I'm not Miroku" he said, Kikyou knew he was right. And he was most certainly not that perverted monk; she stared at him for a while before sighing deeply.

"Okay, I trust you" she said, Inuyasha looked away as she slid off her kimono to bear her body. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he turned to see her lying down on the ground with her eyes closed shut. He did his best to keep his eyes from wondering and went directly towards her wound. His eyes widened as he got glimpse at her wound. It looked awful; it had what looked like a giant hole in her body. Like someone had taken a shovel and dug a hole that was about two inches deep. He could her bones and flesh sticking out, how could she not feel pain? Inuyasha let out a nasty snarl as he hit the floor with his fist, causing Nariko to flinch a little.

"Why did he do this?" he asked, trying to calm down.

"I refused to give him answers" she said, Inuyasha breathed in softly. Kikyou would have done the same thing put her life on the line to keep necessary secrets. Nariko was just as strong as Kikyou. Inuyasha plopped himself down, Nariko sat up next to him quickly wrapping herself.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" she said, Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms.

"Its okay" he said, resting his head on hers, "Just don't do it again." He heard her laugh,

"It's just, I was scared, and showing my fear isn't something I'm well at" she said, Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm not good at that either" he said, he could feel Nariko leaning closer against him.

"You know, when I was young my mother would always sing a song to me when I was scared" she said,

"Oh yeah? Rough childhood?"

"Yeah, back then I didn't know much about my gifts as a priestess. Everyone teased me, but my mother was always there to sing to me:

"Lions make you brave

Giants give you faith

Death is a charade

You don't have to feel

Safe to feel unafraid"

Inuyasha listened to the sweet sound of her voice as she sang her mother's song.

"Give me a disaster

Give me emergency

Stand me at the head of the crusade

Without a remedy

Show me to the shipwreck

Show me how your bones shake

And when I'm at the edge of sorrow's blade

Show me how a heart breaks

Be steady on your feet, no matter the trouble you meet"

Inuyasha looked down at her, she seemed like she had been through so much, just like him.

"I like that song" he said, "Its got meaning, your mother must have been very wise" he told her, he really like the song. The words gave him strength, made him feel determined and self assuring.

"Yeah, she was. She was my escape from the world when everything wrong. She always had the right words to say, the words that always made me smile" she said, Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha, now that I think about it, doesn't the song fit your lifestyle as a Hanyou?" she asked, Inuyasha twitched as little as painful memories of his own mother flowed through his mind.

"Yeah it does. When I was young I grew used to fighting. I thought the more strength I had the more respect I would get, but no respect ever comes to a Hanyou" he said, feeling himself grow cold as his sorrow swept over him.

"That's a lie" she said,

"How's so?" Inuyasha asked a little baffled,

"You said no one ever respects a Hanyou, but you're wrong" she said, "I respect you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could feel himself beginning to feel warm. Nariko seemed to always know the right words to say. She made him feel like himself, like he was worth something. She was the closest person who ever really seemed like Kikyou. He looked down at her for a moment. Was he falling in love with her? He wasn't sure, but he loved the feel of her lips on his. Their lips interlocked again, her hand running through his long white hair, a small chill of pleasure rushed through him making his doggy ears twitch. He pressed harder as there lips continued to part and meet again and again. Nariko let out a small groan as Inuyasha laid her down on the ground, gently kissing her neck then eagerly finding her lips again. He loved the taste of her; he loved how she made him feel. Their kiss went deeper as Inuyasha let out a satisfying moan, but his moan soon turned into a painful yelp. Shocked at the pain he pushed himself away.

"Are you okay?" Nariko panted, Inuyasha nodded.

"You hurt me" said Inuyasha, "Why'd you-"he stopped when he noticed Nariko's wound rapidly healing.

"Your wound just healed" Inuyasha exclaimed,

"What? Seriously?" she said, looking down at her chest. "I don't understand" she said, "Did I just take energy from?" How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Stomach aches? Cramps?" she asked quickly feeling his forehead. Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her,

"No I'm fine, the good thing is that you're healed" he said, Nariko smiled. She quickly put her clothes on and dragged Inuyasha outside.

"Nariko what are you doing, it's pouring!" he yelled, feeling the rain soak him. She ignored him and twirled in his arms.

"What's more fun than playing in the rain?" she told him. Inuyasha smiled as Nariko playing hit him and ran off shouting

"Bet you can't catch me!"

Inuyasha dashed after her, feeling his feet treading in the puddles of water. He could hear the sounds of her laughter echoing through the stormy night.

"Where'd you go?" he called, Nariko laughed again.

"You have to find me" she giggled, Inuyasha shook himself off as he used his nose to try and gather her scent.

"Gotcha" he mumbled to himself as he leaped forward, causing Nariko to leave her hiding spot behind the giant oak tree. Inuyasha rushed to seize her in his arms.

"Gotcha" he said to her, both letting out morrows of happy laughter. Nariko turned to face him, he stood as she intertwined her fingers with his and raised them up to the sky.

"People always say that the rain makes them feel sad, that it has this type of sorrow to it" she began, "But when I see the rain, I see a beauty like no other. Water nourishes, it symbolizes life, rebirth. Whenever I feel sad or just hopeless, I wait for the rain, so that when I feel that raindrop fall on my face I feel good again. I feel strong, because unlike everyone else who hide from the rain, who hide from there fears, I don't. I stand in the rain, I stand in that pain, I stand in the rain" she said, Inuyasha caressed her face gently. She was really something, what she was saying was true. People always rushed to get out the rain, just like how they rush to stay away from their fears. _You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid _the song replayed in his head. You get stronger when stand and take the pain, weaker if you run away from it. Inuyasha wanted to be stronger. Nariko was special, her whole perspective on things astounded him.

"Do you ever wish to be a child again?" she asked, Inuyasha smiled.

"All the time, when you're a kid you don't have complications, no wars, no killing" he started,

"Just fun, innocence, and laughter. Wouldn't you like to stop fighting?" Nariko asked, Inuyasha stared at her for a while.

"_Wouldn't you like to stop fighting? Stop fighting and become human?" said Kikyou, Inuyasha looked down. _

"_Me? Become a human?" he said, _

"_If we use the Shikon no Tama to turn you human the jewel of four souls would perish from this world" she explained,_

"_But if the Shikon no Tama is gone, what will happen to you, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, _

"_I will have finally become an ordinary woman" she said _

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" asked Nariko, Inuyasha moved away.

"Kikyou asked me the same thing" he said, was he imagining those words?

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Nariko asked concerned

"Nothing, I just need to think" he said running off. Something wasn't right, it was nice that Nariko was a lot like Kikyou, but it also scared him.

* * *

**Yah! Okay, I'm not going to talk… let me know what you think! :D **

**Next: **

**Chapter 12: A haunting disaster**


	13. Chapter 12: A Haunting Disaster

**Chapter 12! YAH! let me know what you think please :D **

* * *

**Chapter 12: A haunting Disaster **

Kikyou slumped to the ground, feeling the rain fall over her. Why did he run off? They bonded; there was no doubt that he felt something for her. The way he laughed with her, he was enjoying himself with her. They were having fun, something they were both new to. She wasn't the priestess she was before, she was different. She was free; she was able to do things she couldn't do before. They were one in the same, maybe it would be better to just tell him and have herself accept the consequences, no, she couldn't. How will she get Inuyasha to say that he loved her? She suddenly felt all hope die out.

"You're going to catch a cold" said a voice; Kikyou looked up to see Sesshomaru holding out his hand to her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru for the very first time. His face looked so soft and almost kind. His amber eyes were clouded with a blanket of affection. His mouth almost seemed like he was smiling. The rain covered him in water, soaking his hair making it look a little messy but still making him seem like something of a god.

"Sesshomaru" she breathed, why was he here?

"Come on" he said, still holding out his hand, Kikyou didn't understand what was going on but she couldn't help but feel safe when her hand met his.

"Where's Jaken and Rin?" she asked, looking around for them. She wanted to see Rin again.

"Sleeping, Rin is safe and _dry_ I might add" he said, walking her back to the cave. She was surprised to feel suddenly warm as she entered the cave, but also cold. She felt like she had just been used. Though she knew Inuyasha would never take advantage of her she couldn't shake the feeling. _Kikyou asked me the same thing_ Inuyasha's words flowed through her mind. She wasn't being careful with her words. She was so happy she was with him she had lost sight of the things she was allowed to say. There were things that only Kikyou could say to Inuyasha, and asking Inuyasha if he wanted to stop fighting was one of them.

"That's good" she said, ringing out her hair, turning her focus back on Sesshomaru.

"Where's Inuyasha?" he asked, Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"If you came to fight with him he already left" she said, half annoyed. Her goal was to keep the subject off Inuyasha.

"Why did he leave you all alone?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I wish I knew" she said softly, feeling more than just sad. She felt awful; she had never kissed him so much before. All this time and he still hadn't uttered the words 'I love you.' She was starting to wish she could have just moved on.

"I need to tell you something" said Sesshomaru, his seductive voice stealing her away from her thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath.

"I did not want it to be this way" he began, Kikyou suddenly felt highly uncomfortable. Sesshomaru stared at her with sad longing eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, starting to back away from him.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice" he said,

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" she asked, trying to stay calm as he held her firmly against the cold stone wall. Kikyou no longer felt safe, she couldn't figure out what he was up too. His golden expression stayed the same, those sorrowful eyes never leaving hers. He looked a little nervous, and his body was warm.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I never thought I'd regret hurting someone, but I have no choice" he said, Kikyou still understand what he was going to do but she knew something. Sesshomaru was a cold-blooded beast. A powerful full-fledged demon, a demon that detested humans, a demon who would decapitate anyone without a thoughts of guilt or remorse. Sesshomaru was the type of blood thirsty demon would enjoy his kills. Sesshomaru had feelings for her, that much was clear. He kissed her forehead gently before he dug his acid claws through her chest. Kikyou let out an agonizing scream of pain as the mighty Sesshomaru-sama pulled his hand from her chest. He held his hand up to his face, she caught glimpse of the most painful look on his face as he stared at her blood residing on his hand. He then pulled out a small vile, he used his hand to lift up her head and poured a purplish liquid in her mouth. Kikyou tried to move away but Sesshomaru was too strong and forced her back.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, Sesshomaru stared at her.

"I have someone to protect" he said, Kikyou eyes widened only a little at his words, then fell unconscious in his arms.

"Glad you could keep our deal" Naraku came up from behind him.

"And Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring Naraku's first comment. Naraku smiled.

"The curse will be lifted once my plan is complete" he said, Sesshomaru held his anger back/

"That was not part of our deal!" he snarled, "She'll die if she is under the curse any longer!"

"Calm yourself Sesshomaru, She won't die, my plan should be complete soon. Very, very soon" he said, Sesshomaru looked down at Nariko.

"Do you feel guilt? If I didn't know any better I'd say you felt something for her" said Naraku, Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I've only know her a few days, not even, a few hours" he said,

"Don't lose sight of our deal or Rin will be gone in an instant" Naraku warned before disappearing. Sesshomaru looked back down at Nariko. Did he feel something for her? Suddenly she began moving, the liquid inside the vile had begun to take its toll. Nariko began to shake wildly in his arms. Sesshomaru watched as the demon inside her began to take control. Her skin turned pale and her eyes were the color of red velvet. She grew fangs and claws, her eyes containing tears of blood. Sesshomaru laid her down on the ground and gave her one last look before leaving her there in cave. His part of the deal was done; if he did anything else Rin would die.

Inuyasha walked over and hit his fist against a tree. He couldn't quite figure out why Nariko was so much like Kikyou. He loved it, but it also scared him. What was causing his fear? Could it really be that he was scared to love someone who was like Kikyou because of what happened 50 years ago? Did he really believe that they would create the same mistake they did 50 years ago?

"Do I love her?" he said aloud to himself, thinking about Nariko. He thought about everything, Nariko, Kagome, Kikyou, all their similarities. Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation and yet Nariko was more like Kikyou in many ways than he could count, there was even more to her.

"This is crazy, it has to be just a coincidence" he said, reassuring himself. He turned around and began to head back to the cave and apologize to Nariko. He continued walking through the rain and stopped when he heard a sound.

"Who's there?" he asked, twitching his dog ears. He could smell the strong scent of blood and a low growling noise.

"Hello?" he said, just then he heard footsteps. Nariko came out, her skin was extremely pale and she bore a wound in her chest even worse than before. It was acid that had begun to eat away at her body. She was drenched in blood, but not just her own. Had she killed people before meeting him here? Her eyes were red and she had grown claws and fang.

"Nariko" Inuyasha stated, "What happened to you?" he asked, moving closer to her zombie like form. There was no doubt she had lost control, she really did have a demon inside her.

"Run" he mumbled, "I-I can't control it" she forced out.

"No, I'm running" he said, "Let me help you" he said, reaching out for her hand.

"You must die" she said as she slashed his face with her razor sharp claws. Inuyasha stumbled back, his hand holding on his bloodied face.

"Run" she told him as she slashed at him again. Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. He stood up to face her, he wouldn't run, he had so many women who meant the world to him, he wouldn't lose another.

"I told you I ain't running" Inuyasha panted as he stared at her. Her eyes never changed, she pulled out her bow staff, hitting with painful blows. Inuyasha did his best to swallow up his pain each and every time Nariko dug in her staff in his body. Inuyasha still stood up, blood painted his body, his eye sight was starting to get blurry. He couldn't find himself to hit back, he couldn't, because he was in love with her.

"I won't give up" he told her only to get kicked back against a tree, his Tetsusaiga flying out of reach. Nariko walked up to him.

"Run, run while you-yo- still can" she warned, Inuyasha looked up at her. His eye sight was still fuzzy, but there was no doubt that she was crying tears of pain. She was crying, which meant someone was controlling her, not just her demon half. Nariko raised up the bow staff

"Nariko wait, tell me who's controlling you" he said, he saw her hesitate. "Please, don't do this, I care about you Nariko!" he shouted, he could see the fright in her, she was fighting with her inner demon. Suddenly she let out an angry growl,

"Nariko," Inuyasha said softly, "I lo-"

"Inuyasha!" Nariko sobbed uncontrollably, cutting him off as she jabbed her staff through his chest. Inuyasha felt a rush of pain burn through his body, then slowly felt his life slip away from his grasp.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried, she stared in disbelief at Inuyasha's battered body. He sat there lifeless with her bow staff in his chest. Why did this happen? Why? Suddenly it felt like 50 years ago. Where she was standing with her arms extended holding tight to her bow and arrow, staring at Inuyasha who she had just pinned to the sacred tree. Back then she used her strength to seal him in a deep sleep, but now, she used her strength to kill him. Kikyou could feel her body becoming numb, she was still trapped in her demon form. Her let out tears of disgust as she stared down at her bloodied claws. She used these hands to hurt him, she hurt him. _What have I done? Inuyasha, I couldn't control myself. What's happening to me! Why is this happening! _She screamed in her mind. Why couldn't she remember anything? What happened after Inuyasha left her alone? She felt her hands move towards her wound, she felt weak and sick to her stomach, her body was being eaten away by this acid that was now in her body. She ignored the pain and slowly began to crawl to Inuyasha but was stopped by Kagome. She looked up at her, Kagome had tears in her eyes as she pointed Kikyou's own bow down at her. She was alone, Sango must have stayed with Miroku and Shippo. This wasn't good at all, she looked like a demon and she had just killed Inuyasha. She was now an enemy.

"You, this is your entire fault" she yelled angrily, Kikyou could find no words, she couldn't believe what she had done. "Everyone believed you were this good person, but I knew what you really are" Kagome said, she was angry and also trembling with sadness.

"I didn't mean to do this" she said, seeming to now have control over her words.

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, "I'm done hearing your lies!" she cried as she shot the first sacred arrow, Kikyou moved away quickly.

"Kagome please listen to me, this wasn't my doing!" she shouted,

"I'm not a fool" Kagome flared, releasing another arrow, then placing another in its place, about to unleash it.

"Why would I kill Inuyasha!" Kikyou asked frantically, "I love him!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks,

"You too made a mistake by piercing Inuyasha's heart with a sacred arrow!" Kikyou shouted over the pouring rain.

"How did you know about that?" Kagome asked confused, she looked back at Inuyasha before falling to her knees in tears. Kagome looked over at Kikyou who was laying on the floor staring back at her. Kikyou watched as Kagome's eyes suddenly widened in immense surprise.

"You… I now know why things didn't feel right with you around, why Inuyasha was clinging so much to you" Kagome began, "But how?"

"Don't say it" said Kikyou, everything was ruined. Kagome had figured it out, she found out that Nariko was actually Kikyou. Kagome shook her head,

"You're K-"

Before Kagome could finish saying Kikyou's name, Kikyou let out a massive agonizing scream. Something wasn't right, she felt her body begin to move on its own. _Kill Kagome_ said a voice, _kill her, kill Kagome, you know you want to_ said the voice. Kikyou felt herself lose control of her body as she ran to slice at Kagome. Kagome moved away and grabbed her bow and arrow, shooting arrow after arrows. Kikyou moved quickly and grabbed her bow staff from Inuyasha's limp body. Hitting Kagome with every amount of strength she had, _no, stop this, she doesn't deserve this! What's wrong with me! Why can't I remember!_ She screamed. She pushed Kagome to the ground, pointing her staff down at her.

"I was wrong" Kagome began, Kikyou felt herself halt. "You're not Kikyou, even though I envied her, even though she may have hated me, she would never let a demon overcome her. Never." Kagome stated. Kikyou knew Kagome was right, the real Kikyou would never let any demon take control over her. She controlled herself, she was stronger than any demon would ever be. She had the power to be unbeatable, she could stop this. Kikyou could feel the demon inside her trying to fulfill the voice's wishes and kill Kagome but Kikyou wouldn't allow it. _Ayumi help me! I can't do this alone! I'm so scared, this wasn't supposed to happened. It shouldn't have turned out this way, I've gotten to weak, my love for Inuyasha has weakened me, I can't control myself anymore…_

"Forgive me!" she cried, as she about to stabbed Kagome with the final blow, but someone pushed Kikyou out of the way seconds before she could kill Kagome. Kikyou rolled over feeling herself loosen up as she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her, looking down on her. His eyes bright red, his body still battered and bloodied, his claws long and sharp, his fangs sharp and dangerous.

"You're alive" Kikyou breathed, Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Inuyasha's demon has been awaken, he can't control himself in that state" Kagome yelled, suddenly smiling at her. Kikyou back over at Kagome. _Kagome knows I am Kikyou, why isn't she saying anything?_ Kikyou thought. Inuyasha let out a terrifying growl as he raised up his right hand, ready to attack her but Kagome ran and held a firm grip on his arm.

"Nariko run! He's going to try and kill you, you have to run, I can't hold on to him for much longer" Kagome ordered, Kikyou stared up at her. Kagome knew, but she was helping. Kikyou smiled,

"Thank you" she mouthed before running into the darkness.

* * *

**Up next is Chapter 13: Bloodshed **

**Forehead Slapper: No that is incorrect. Lol, try re-reading again, XD **

**Inuyashagirl0987: AH! You mean that? Omg that makes me really happy T.T 3333 I'm glad you like my story ^_^**

**Black Diamond07: I know right! XD I could just picture Miroku on the tree haahaha, and yes i would be scared out of my mind if i asked Sesshy-kun if he liked men. (Big Inu/Sess fan) but yah, and the asexual thing was something my friend said. She doesnt watch Inuyasha but she watched on episode with me and asked me directly if Sesshomaru was gay. ROFL. **

**StarPrincess999: Thanks! 3333333333**

**Edward: hmm... heh heh heh *evil grin* **

**XxMoonlitSynnxX: Thanks, i'm glad you like it :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Fall to Pieces

**! Okay so I might have a lot to say and I might not... First of all, I will be uploading a new story today! YAH! Okay on to this story, I really like this chapter came out, I'm getting so edgy because the story is getting more and more intense! AH! I can't hold my excitement...T.T**

**(P.S. the lines separate the Kagomes memories)**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter before i scare you away with my extreme weirdness...**

* * *

Chapter 13: Fall to pieces

Kagome released Inuyasha, causing her to fall down on the ground. For a moment she thought Inuyasha was going to go after Kikyou, but he ran in a different direction. Why didn't he go after Kikyou? Did he realize that Nariko was really Kikyou? Kagome put her hand on her heart, it caused her so much pain to finally let Inuyasha go. She still loved him, she would always love him, she thought of there moments…

"_Wha- what are you crying? No crying!" Inuyasha shouted, _

"_Oh should I laugh?" Kagome shouted at him, _

"_No you should shut up and let me protect you!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Inuyasha please don't scare me like that ever again" she said pulling herself in his arms. She felt his arms hold her close, _

"_I'll stay a Hanyou a little bit longer, for you Kagome" he said…_

_

* * *

_

"_Kagome will you bear my child" said Miroku, Kagome shrieked in shock. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Get your hands off her!" yelled Inuyasha stepping between them, Miroku smiled. _

"_Oh I see, you are in love with Kagome…well…this is awkward" said Miroku, _

"_No! She's just a jewel detector" Inuyasha said quickly hiding a blush. _

"_OH is that all I am to you! Oh wait I forgot you've got a thing for dead girls!" Kagome yelled, "Hmph, maybe I should travel with Miroku he is a lot nicer than you Inuyasha" she began_

"_You wouldn't dare betray me!" Inuyasha shouted, _

"_You could be a little gentler" said Miroku. Kagome nodded. _

"_Yeah, a little more gentle" she said, _

"_Like this" _

"_AH! Get your hands off me!"_

"_I told you not to touch her!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Ouch!" Kagome said as she pricked her finger on the Tree of Ages. _

"_Look at you, always hurting yourself, honestly your pathetic" said Inuyasha, she was about to tell him to 'sit' but stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her bleeding finger and put it into his mouth. She caught her breath as he tore part of the handkerchief she had given him and watched his wrap it around her finger. _

"_That better?" he asked, Kagome nodded, holding her finger close to her._

_

* * *

_

_"Like hell I am! You're the clumsy one, did you forget that I'm always the one saving your ass because you don't know when to back off!" he yelled,_

_"Urgh! What is so wrong with me trying help!" she yelled back._

_"You get in the way! I already failed once to protect someone, you want to be next!"_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha's words echoed in her head, he cared for her, that much was true but he loved Kikyou more. She knew Kikyou would always have that special spot in Inuyasha's heart. When she figured out that Nariko was Kikyou she had realized just how strong Kikyou's love for Inuyasha was. She respects it and even though it pained her she was willing to help Kikyou anyway she could. It didn't matter if she loved Inuyasha or not, she would have to face the fact that Kikyou was meant for him not her. She already picture how happy he would look once he realized that Kikyou had been with him the whole time. She picked up her bow an arrow and then bent down to pick up Inuyasha's Tetsaiga. She knelt down and held the sword to her chest, she tears brimming in her eyes. She held her hands to her face and sobbed; she cried and let the rain fall over her. _This is so stupid, why am I crying? Kikyou deserves Inuyasha, she had first_ she thought to herself. _Oh Inuyasha, why do I love you so much?_ She thought.

"_Okay I think I've finished everything, now I can relax" she said as she walked up stairs to her bedroom. She let out a small scream as she caught Inuyasha sitting on her bed. _

"_Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she asked, _

"_What do you think, I've come to get you, we still have jewel shards to get ya know" he huffed, Kagome frowned. _

"_It's only been a day" she said, Inuyasha looked away after she caught the blush on his face. _

"_And I wanted to see you okay, gotta problem with that?" he said pouting. Kagome held up her hands and smiled. _

"_No not at all" she said _

Kagome wiped away her tears, it would be hard to move on but she knew it was time. She would never forget him; the way he held her for the first time, the feeling had her dazed for days. The way he puts his on life on the line for her, the way he gets jealous over her, she would miss it dearly. She shook her head and picked up the Tetsaiga. It was then she realized the direction he had gone in, he had gone towards the village. _No, Sango and Miroku are there, he'll kill them all. I have to help!_ She thought as she jumped into a sprint. In a few minuets she reached the village, it was torn to pieces. All the huts that once stood were now in ruins, dead bodies lay everywhere giving the air a trifling aroma. People all over were limping and crying, little children running trying to find their parents. She sighed with relief as she saw Sango pulling someone out of Keade's dismantled hut.

"Sango!" Kagome called reaching her seconds.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha and Nariko?" Sango asked hauling Miroku on her back.

"It's a long story" she paused, "Inuyasha hasn't been here?" she asked,

"No, this was Naraku's doing. Kagome just _what_ happened to Inuyasha?" Sango asked,

"He's loose in his youkai transformation, I thought for he had come this way" she said,

"If he didn't come here, then where did he do?" Sango asked, Kagome tightened her grip to her Inuyasha's sword and took a deep breath.

"I don't know"

Kikyou continued to run, she could feel her youkai half already beginning to fade away, she was thankful to Kagome for allowing her to escape. She slowed down her pace and fell to the ground. She stared down at her bloodied hands in anger.

"I know you're here" she said not bothering to look around. "It was you who did this to me, wasn't you?"

"I didn't have a choice" Sesshomaru emerged from the trees.

"Lair!" she shouted, still refusing to look up at him. She could hear his footsteps in the mud, coming closer and closer before he kneeled down in front of her.

"Naraku placed a curse on Rin, I had no choice" he said,

"What was his deal?" she asked, she could him sigh softly.

"His plan was to gain control of you, once he had that he would make you kill Inuyasha and trigger the youkai inside of him. After that, he would make Inuyasha kill his friends and then you" Sesshomaru explained. Kikyou felt the rush of tears overcome her, _what have I done?_ She could feel Sesshomaru's hand on hers, she pushed him away. Without thinking she swung her fist and punched him in the face. Sesshomaru stumbled back and stared her with a puffy check. Kikyou ran to him, releasing her anger, hitting him with everything she could; she had no weapon only her fists.

"I do not want to fight you" Sesshomaru shouted, blocking her attacks. Kikyou ignored him as she jumped over him and used her right leg to kick him in the back. Sesshomaru got back up quickly, but Kikyou managed to move faster hitting him with yet another punch to his face. Sesshomaru looked up at her, anger in his eyes. She straight to him again, about to jump and kick him but this time Sesshomaru moved quicker and drove her to the ground. He held her hands down with a firm grip.

"I'm not the one you want to fight!" He yelled, Kikyou stared up in Sesshomaru's eyes and all she could think about was Inuyasha. What had she done?

"I have to stop this" she said, "I'm the only one who can."

"You intend to go after Inuyasha in the state he is in? He can barely recognize himself, what makes you think he will recognize you?" asked Sesshomaru releasing her. Kikyou rubbed her wrists,

"I'm not sure" she said before jumping into a sprint.

"Wait, come back!" Sesshomaru called, running after her.

"Don't try and stop me!" She ordered, still running.

"I won't, I'm just curious to see how you handle this" he said, they continued to run until Sesshomaru brutally shoved Kikyou causing her to fall and hit her side on a tree trunk. A large gush of pain surged through her body; she got up slowly and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled, holding her arms to her sides.

"That's some gratitude seeing that he just saved your life" said Kagura, holding her fan to her face, showing them only her cold red eyes.

"Kagura was aiming to attack you, but I pushed you out of the way t-"

"Taking the hit" Kagura finished for him. Kikyou stared at him, Kagura's blades had sliced him good, he was losing a large amount of blood. She ran to him,

"Sesshomaru please forgive me" she said, holding on to him.

"I'm alright, my wounds heal quickly" he said, Kikyou smiled.

"Urgh, enough chit chat, you're wanted by Naraku so I have no choice but to take you to him" Kagura announced,

"I don't have time to deal with him, I've got bigger problems" she yelled, about to walk away.

"If you want Inuyasha to live, then I suggest you make time" Naraku chuckled, he came out from behind Kagura, wearing that dark evil expression he always carried with him.

"Naraku" Kikyou spat "What have you done to Inuyasha!" she yelled, unable to keep her anger in check. He smiled,

"_I _did nothing, _you_ on the other hand should be asking yourself the same question" he said, Kikyou gritted her teeth.

"What I did was by your doing!" She snarled, wanting nothing more than to dispose of him right on the spot.

"Heh, indeed it was" he said with a grin on his face.

"I know what you're planning and I intend to put an end to it" she declared,

"Brilliant plan is it not? I have to admit it didn't take long for me to come up with it" he said,

"You're the only person who would take joy out of watching someone slaughter his own friends!" She yelled clenching her fists.

"Actually I enjoy watching the angst and the sadness after that person realizes what he has done, that is the best part" he laughed.

"This is all a game to you isn't it!" Kikyou shouting, giving him a hateful glare.

"In fact it is, once that useless Hanyou kills off his friends and _you_, I will no longer have any interference in gathering the remainder of the jewel shards" he explained, Kikyou knew he was right. The only other people who were after the jewel fragments were Koga and the other demons which would be easy prey for Naraku. With Inuyasha and the others gone he could finish collecting all the remaining shards without a fuss.

All his major threats would be gone, Sesshomaru had no need to gather jewel shards but he did have a score to settle with Naraku. How Naraku would deal with Sesshomaru was an interesting topic. He killed off Kikyou (or so he thought) his greatest threat and with no one left to fight Naraku would win.

"You can expect trouble from me" said Sesshomaru, bringing Kikyou's away from her thoughts.

"I count on it" said Naraku, Kikyou looked at Sesshomaru in confusion. What were they talking about?

"Soon my plan will be complete, the Shikon no Tama will be fully tainted with darkness and this world will be mine" Naraku bellowed, clasping the jewel in his right hand.

"You're despicable" Kikyou spat, Naraku stared at her with longing eyes.

"Am I?" he asked walking towards her slowly.

"Despicable you say, such an_ interesting _word to use, seeing as you are the one living a lie" he said reaching her.

"I don't understand" she said, looking deep into his eyes. Naraku his face closer to hers and lifted her chin.

"I think you do, Kikyou"

* * *

**Well how was it? O_o...**

**On to the comments XD**

**XxMoonlitSynnxX: Thanks, I'm really glad you like it. It brings me great joy to know so many people are taking a liking to my writing. :)**

**forehead slapper: I really wish I could tell you what part it is, but I can't do without giving the story away DXX...There is a typo there that needs fixing. Gosh, things would be so much easier if I had an editor. D8...but Kagome was smiling at Kikyou because she had found out who Nariko really was.**

**StarPrincess999: I ask myself the same question every time I write a chapter lol XD **

**Next: **

** Chapter 14: Monster**


	15. Chapter 14: Monster

**Hey guys...REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been so busy these days T^T **

**I have the chapters written I just haven't had the time to upload anything...terribly sorry...**

**Anyways here is Chapter 14, hope you like ^^**

* * *

Chapter 14: Monster

Inuyasha dug his razor sharp claws into the ground. He could feel the power, the burning sensation to spill blood; the urge to kill. He let out a soft low growl as he tried to strain himself down. He wasn't going to give in to his unwanted desire, he was going to try and toughen it out, but he couldn't do it alone. He need the Tetsaiga to transform back, the only issue was that he had left the Tetsaiga back with Kagome.

"Damn" he snarled, a little surprise to see him having some control of himself. What was he going to do? How would he get his sword back, Kagome had probably run off by now.

"Um…excuse me, have you seen my daddy?" asked a small voice. Inuyasha's head snapped around quickly, his blood shot eyes eyeing the child. She had pigtails, wearing a light pink kimono, her face was round, and it looked soft. Skin, soft skin…

"Um…mister…are you okay?" asked the little girl. Inuyasha could feel his inner demon pushing him. He wanted to tear the flesh from her bones, he wanted to watch her blood spill to the floor, he moved closer to the child. He wanted nothing more than to see her die. _Kill her _said a voice, _Kill the girl, let her blood taint your skin…kill her…_ The voice told him. The little turned and started to run away but Inuyasha pursued after her. Swinging his claws at the little missing every time until finally he trapped her against a giant tree, he lifted his right arm about to attack and kill her but the girl's frantic cry for her father caused him to stop. He stared at the little girl, only it was a little girl he was staring at, no it was he. He was a child, crying for his mother, but it was no use. His mother was dead, yet he continued to cry for her help. His image of himself as a child disappeared and the little girl continued to cry. _Kill her, shut her up! KILL HER! _ The voice shouted, Inuyasha could feel his hand moving forward to kill the girl but he forced it back with his left arm.

"R-run!" he shouted, the looked up in confusion. She was sure he was going kill her

"Hurry up and go! I can't hold for much longer!" he yelled, the little girl nodded and dashed off. Inuyasha released his arm, his goal was to refrain from his desire to kill, but it was no use. His desire had kicked in. He had lost all control, Inuyasha was gone and the monster inside him released.

Kagome moved around frantically trying to bring order to the village. It had just gotten attacked by Naraku's demons and the fight wasn't over yet. She was busy trying to figure out if her plan would really work. Her main goal was to keep the villagers safe, she was also happy to know that the men of the village agreed to help fight, each of them knowing that their lives could very much be lost. It would also be a lot easier on Sango seeing that she normally would be doing most of the major fighting. Sango was indeed tough, she had the skill to fight off many demons but not on her own. She had defiantly grown in strength and seemed determined to win this, they all were. Kagome was given the duty if looking after the injured, Miroku especially. His condition was worsening and she knew how much it hurt Sango to realize that he was dying. Kagome and Keade were doing all they could to help heal Miroku but according to Keade that kind of spiritual power took him.

"Kagome" called Sango, Kagome turned to face her friend. She was dressed in her usual demon slayer uniform and she carried her Hiaikotsu with her. Her face seemed to have a little comfort, but her eyes gave off nothing but seriousness and hidden sadness.

"Yes?" asked Kagome,

"Everything is set, were ready" said Sango, clutching tightly to her Hiaikotsu. Kagome nodded,

"Good, I really hope this works" she said, Sango took Kagome's hand.

"It will, we got every perimeter set up with people to fight, all the traps and poisons are in place. We can't lose" said Sango reassuring her. Kagome smiled,

"Yeah, you're right" she said, Kagome couldn't quite clasp it but she felt like things were only going to get worse. Nothing was going to go right, nothing. Many people were dying from open wounds, some of them she could there bones. One man was sprayed with an acid by a demon and his skin was slowly being eaten away. Another man was lucky to live even after he lost both his legs and part of his left eye. She had seen many others; elders, women, and children die right in her arms. She couldn't explain the feeling she got when she saw the light in their eyes slowly fade away.

"Sango, you should start head-"she stopped when she heard loud screams coming from behind.

"No, it's too soon!" Kagome panicked

"That can't be Naraku" said Sango, getting in a defensive position.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" said Kagome, not sure what Sango was getting at.

"The villagers knew what do if Naraku was attacking, we had everything planned out. Whatever is attacking isn't Naraku" said Sango, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ordered Keade to look after the injured. She ran quietly by Sango's side and felt a twinge of terror strike her as they reached the bloodbath.

"Oh my god" Sango gasped as she placed on her mask to shield her nostrils of the atrocious odor of the rotting corpses that lay before them. Kagome covered be mouth as she gasped when she saw Inuyasha holding tight to a man's next. His shirt had been torn off and his rippling muscles were tainted in blood. His eyes were demon like, jagged like stripes painted the sides of his face. He held an evil playful grin as he snapped the man's neck with a single flinch of his hand. He let the body drop to the ground, letting out a small chuckle as the body fell with a hard thud.

"Hello Kagome, Sango" he said, a grin on his face as he turned to face them. Sango moved her Hiaikotsu in an attack position.

"Sango what are you doing?" Kagome asked, worried and confused.

"I don't Inuyasha in there at all, if he attacks, I'm going to fight back" she told her, Kagome stared back at Inuyasha. Sango was right, Kagome knew Inuyasha was still there, but she knew if he attacked they would have no choice but to fight back.

"Heh, the Inuyasha you knew no longer exists. He's gone and he's never coming back" he laughed,

"That's a lie! Inuyasha, the _real_ Inuyasha is still in there and he will come back!" Kagome protested, glaring at him.

"He always thought you were a fool. Heh, I'm done talkin', I want to hear you beg for mercy" he growled running towards Kagome.

"Stay away from Kagome!" yelled Sango kicking him back.

"Feh, I've always admired your will power Sango" he said, slowing getting back on his feet, his body was slouched over slightly like a zombie coming back from the dead and his hair covered his blood stained face. "And I've always wanted to be the one to bring it down to size!" he yelled as he swung his claws at her. Sango blocked the attack with her giant boomerang, striking Inuyasha with an attack of her own but it backfired when Inuyasha jumped over her and grabbed her throat. Sango gasped for breath as she dropped her weapon to desperately try and remove Inuyasha's hand. He tightened his grip on her,

"Awe, what's the matter Sango? I thought you weren't holding back?" he chuckled,

"Inuyasha stop it! You're going to kill her!" Kagome cried, "Try and remember that she is your friend!"

"I have no friends!" he growled, about to snap Sango's neck but was stopped by a long object cutting between the two. Inuyasha released Sango and held his arm, cursing at the burn on his wrist. He looked over at the object, it was Miroku's staff. Inuyasha let out a nasty snarl as stared at Miroku who was now on his feet.

"You will not hurt her" Miroku stated,

"Heh, what's a weakling human like you gonna do about it?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku eyes tighten as he took out sutras from his sleeves.

"Those things can't stop me" Inuyasha laughed, Miroku didn't seem to care. He threw the sutras at Inuyasha causing him to get distracted. Miroku dove quickly for his staff, fighting off Inuyasha's angry attacks. He could feel Inuyasha's pain every time the demon touched the monk's weapon.

"Inuyasha stop! You're only hurting yourself!" Kagome shouted,

Inuyasha ignored her and continued on attacking, He wanted to kill and he was going to kill. All he could think about was Miroku's blood all over him. He wanted to tear apart his flesh with his claws. After every blow Inuyasha felt himself weakening, Miroku did his to push back Inuyasha's attacks. And even though he was weakening, his attacks were still strong. The monk tried to run in a different direction to try and trick Inuyasha but tripped over a corpse lying on the ground.

"Damn" Miroku muttered as his staff flew out of his hand.

"Miroku!" called Sango running towards them.

"Stay back!" Miroku ordered, Sango ignored him and continued to run.

"Stay where you are or I'll kill him" Inuyasha warned, not bothering to look at her, his eyes were fixed on Miroku.

"Please don't hurt him" Sango cried, staring into the eyes of her lover. Inuyasha seemed to have noticed the two staring at each other.

"Heh, _love_, a dreadful bond" he stated, "All love ever does is hurt you" he snarled.

"You're wrong" said Sango, Inuyasha turned to face her.

"How so?" he asked, seeming interested in her answer. Sango stood trembling as she saw Miroku slowly getting up getting ready to attack Inuyasha from behind.

"You're right, love does hurt, but when you really find that person you know that really find that person you know that you'll go through anything to be with that person. You have someone like that, Inuyasha" said Sango; she narrowed her eyes at him. "And her name is Kikyou."

Inuyasha flinched at the name, Kikyou_…no, she's gone…_

_

* * *

_

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Kikyou, hiding her trembling fear by a wall of blankness. Naraku's eyes glistened with delight, there was no doubt he had figured out Kikyou's secret, but so long as she did not admit to it she should have been safe, at least that was what she hoped for.

"Very well, I may have accused the wrong person" he said, he brushed his hand on her face. "Your eyes just express so much _familiarity" _He said, gazing deep into her eyes. Kikyou gazed back helplessly mesmerized by how innocent his eyes looked. She saw terrible longing to be loved in his eyes, sadness, loneliness…

"Nariko" said Sesshomaru, trying to capture her attention but it proved useless against Naraku's stare. Could it possibly be true that Naraku truly loved Kikyou? That the heart of bandit Onigumo still had feelings for the young miko? She felt sorry for him; could it be that all he wanted was to be loved by someone?

"Nariko, we have to go now!" I smell blood, lots of it" Sesshomaru growled, Kikyou clamped her eyes shut and ran away from Naraku. She did feel sorry for him, but she could never forgive him for what he had done to her. Quickly she followed Sesshomaru,

"Do you think it's him?" she asked,

"No doubt" Sesshomaru replied, running quickly. Kikyou took a deep breath; she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"She's nothing to me" Inuyasha stated,

"Lair, you love her and you know it" Sango said, "You need to try and remember her!" she yelled,

"No, I don't need love, love holds you back, and I don't need happiness!" He snarled. Sango stared deep into his eyes.

"Sango's right! Remember, remember the moments you and Kikyou shared" Kagome shouted,

"Inuyasha I know how you are feeling, I know what-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha interrupting Sango, "You don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love, to lose that person who has completely taken over your heart. You know nothing of the pain I feel!" he growled, he then stopped and twitched his ears; he knew Miroku was behind him.

"Heh, now I will teach you, you can't just witness someone else loss, you can only feel it!" he snarled as he grabbed Sango's katana and dug the demon slayers sword through the monk's heart.

"Miroku!" Sango's sorrowful scream filled the stormy night.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried as she leaped out at Inuyasha trying to fight him off. Sango crawled over to Miroku who was bleeding heavy amounts of blood. Sango hovered over him and the sword.

"M-Miroku you're g-going to be okay" she cried, desperately trying to stop the bleeding; Miroku caressed her face.

"Remember what you promised me" he said, Sango burst into tears.

"No! You're not going to die! You're not going to leave me!" she sobbed, placing her hand over his wound. He lost massive amounts of blood each time he breathed.

"I love you Sango" he said, his eyes slowly closing. Sango felt his body go limp,

"No! NO!" she cried, "Miroku please wake up! You can't leave me!" She screamed, shaking his corpse. Frantically she put her lips to his, hoping he was just playing around and that he would pull her into his arms and everything would be fine. But it wasn't, Miroku was gone, she held his body close, crying to herself.

"Sango look out!" screamed Kagome, Sango looked up and saw Inuyasha with her sword about to stab her. Sango didn't move, instead she stared up at him in sadness. She now knew the pain Inuyasha was feeling. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't. The real Inuyasha would never commit such a crime, no he would never hurt his friends. The person she hated was the demon controlling him.

"Sango run!" Kagome shouted, she didn't run. She _wouldn't _run, she would leave Miroku. Inuyasha glared at Sango and lifted the sword. Sango prepared for her death as Inuyasha was about to swing the sword.

"Inuyasha wait!" shouted a voice; Inuyasha turned his attention to the girl. It was Nariko; she was standing by Sesshomaru, a scared look on her face. Inuyasha turned back around to Sango, ignoring her.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha" she said, Inuyasha turned to face her again.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped,

"Don't you remember me?" she asked,

"What are you talking about?" he asked,

"You once told me you would become human for me, you said that to me" she said, Inuyasha stared at her in confusion.

"It's me, Inuyasha" she said, "It's me, Kikyou."

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I promise not to keep you waiting too long this time DX**

**Next:**

**Chapter 15: Forget**


	16. Chapter 15: Forget

**Hi guys...TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! T.T **

**I've just been really busy with MEP parts, video editing, school work, and just plain life. Also I've started so many stories that I have to write more chapters to...plus I've been trying to write actual poetry and I started an actual novel idea...ahh! Everything is just overwhelming. *dies* **

**Okay but i have good news...i have a new story coming soon...its with Naraku and Kikyou...THATS ALL THE INFO YOU GET! XD!**

**Okay so anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please excuse any spelling errors...I sped through editing this really quick. Because I'm impatient and lazy X'D **

**Enjoy...XDDDD**

* * *

Chapter 15: Forget

"Kikyou what have you done!" Shouted Ayumi, "Kikyou you only have till sunrise and you'll be gone forever!" Ayumi cried, tears filling her blue eyes making them look like a puddle of water.

"Can you make him forget?" Kikyou asked,

"What?" asked Ayumi baffled by Kikyou's calm exterior,

"If I can transform him back to normal, can you make him forget me forever?" Kikyou asked, her serious expression hardening.

"Yes" Ayumi said nodding, "I'll do it" she said seeming to understand what Kikyou was up to. "You must hurry" Ayumi added, Kikyou nodded and walked a little closer to Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about? Kikyou's dead, you can't be-" he stopped when Kikyou placed her hand on his face, he jerked away. Kikyou caught her breath, and her gaze softened.

"I am Kikyou" she said moving towards him again. "Please believe me" she said, slowly pressing her lips against his. She felt her body beginning to glow and felt a trembling sadness as she returned to her normal form. Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal, and his claws and fangs decreased in size.

"Kikyou" he gasped, his voice echoing. Their surrounding was now white and he could see the sadness that lurked within her almond eyes. "It is you" he said, trying to pull her in his arms.

"I don't have much time, please let me speak" she said, Inuyasha stayed quiet listening to her every word even though he had a feeling it would not bring him happiness.

"It's been me, Nariko, has been me. When I died my soul did not move on, it was because of my love for you. I was granted one last chance to be with you, I had to disguise myself and had to get you to fall in love with me all over again. If you said you loved me, than I would have been revived. I would be a normal human again" she explained,

"And if I didn't?" he asked, she looked away unable to meet his eyes.

"My soul is sent straight to hell" she said, Inuyasha's gaze hardened.

"No! That's not fair, I won't allow it!" he protested, Kikyou looked at him softly.

"I did this knowing the consequences, I will accept them" she said,

"No! You won't leave me! How can I live knowing that once again you died in vain! This isn't fair to you!" Inuyasha cried, Kikyou smiled softly. _He always thinks about me, I'm going to miss him doing that…_

"I don't regret this," she began, "I got to be a normal woman with you. I got the chance to talk to you about things I've always wanted to talk to you about. I got to see my sister one last time. Just know that I have my flaws, and after everything we've been through us both stood strong. Our bond will always be unending; my heart belongs to you and only you. You make everything seem so brighter when you're around, I always dreamed of us getting married and having children together but things don't always turn out how we want them to. I will always love you, Inuyasha" she told him, kissing him tenderly on his forehead. _Kikyou…my heart belongs to you too…_ Inuyasha thought. Tears brimmed in Kikyou's eyes,

"I wish you didn't have to forget me" she said softly, letting her tears fall down slowly. "But you do" she whispered, as she gazed sadly into Inuyasha's blank expression. Kikyou felt Ayumi's hands on her shoulder.

"Its time" she said, Kikyou nodded placing her hand on Inuyasha's face.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha" she said as her body slowly began to vanish until she was gone forever…

Inuyasha opened his eyes to a calm lightly lit place, birds were chirping and the sound of children playing made his ears twitch. Slowly he rose to his feet, peeking outside the door. It was daylight out, and the village seemed lively.

"Oh, Inuyasha you're awake" said Kagome coming towards him. She was wearing a pair of red hakama's and a white blouse which looked strangely familiar to him.

"Kagome, what's going on?" he asked, Kagome placed her hands on her hips which was when Inuyasha noticed her swollen belly.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed, as he stared at how big she was.

"Yeah, our third one" she laughed, rubbing her belly. Her hair had grown longer and she defiantly looked older. Wait…older? Why did she look older? When did she age? Did he still look the same?

"Our?" he asked when he was able to find his words again.

"Hey kids, daddy is awake!" called Kagome ignoring his question, speaking that tone of voice that was almost teasing. Like one would use when trying to get someone to fall right into ones trap.

"Daddy?" he asked again, his ears twitching.

"Yes, daddy. We're married; we have kids, geez what happened to you?" Kagome said annoyed, "You sick?" she asked as she put her hand on his forehead, Inuyasha slapped it away.

"No!" he snapped,

"Daddy!" called two kids, tackling him to the ground.

"What the-"Inuyasha looked down at the two children, the first one looked like Kagome, she had her black hair and pretty brown eyes. The second one was a boy and looked a lot like Inuyasha only he had short white hair rather than long.

"Aren't they adorable?" said Kagome, "Okay, you kids go play with your aunt Sango's and uncle Miroku now" said Kagome pushing them away.

"So…we're married?" Inuyasha began softly, Kagome nodded. "So… we uh…did…it?" he asked,

"You dog!" Kagome shouted, letting out a morrow of laughter as she playfully hit Inuyasha over his head making him annoyed. "Of course we did, A LOT" she said with another laugh. "You didn't think the first time was satisfying so we did it again, you refused to use the condoms I brought from my home so after the second time Mika popped out. After we messed around for a little bit and nothing happened. I didn't want another kid so I forced you to wear a condom and you kept complaining about it during sex and it got so annoying I let you take it off. That was when Tojo came out, and now we have this one. You're quite the sex addict" Kagome explained, Inuyasha frowned. Kagome showed him what a condom looked like and what it was used for once before, _she knows damn well why I don't like that those _He huffed. _Not that small little bag could fit but still! _He yelled in his mind. He had to calm down it was strange, but it also felt strangely right. Not long after, Sango and Miroku came over for dinner with there six kids, a seventh on the way. Sango and Kagome would place bets on whose baby would come first while Miroku and Inuyasha did nothing but stuff there faces with their kids. The next day Inuyasha was walking back from work when felt a huge amount of pain to his head from a small pan being thrown to his head.

"What the hell?" he yelled, glaring at Kagome. Kagome stood in front of him tears in her eyes,

"You bastard!" she cried, Inuyasha stared helplessly at her. He couldn't hide it; he was absolutely terrified of her.

"What the hell did I do?" he yelled, Kagome took a deep breathe and Inuyasha prepared himself to be fall to the ground at Kagome's 'sit' command. She didn't say, he suddenly realized that wasn't even wearing the scared beads.

"You made me this way!" Kagome cried, "Look at me, I'm fat and ugly, this is your entire fault you selfish man whore!" she shouted running inside the hut. Inuyasha ran after her,

"Kagome calm down, your not ugly, your beautiful" he said looking deep into her eyes. For some reason he felt like those words were meant for someone else. Kagome sighed and wiped her eyes, "I should put the kids to bed" she said, her voice suddenly high and perky. _Curse her and her bipolar issues! _

A year passed and they finally had there baby boy, Kyo.

"Ah, finally they're all asleep" said Kagome with a sigh, falling in bed beside Inuyasha.

"How do you do it?" asked Inuyasha,

"Women's instinct" Kagome laughed,

"Oh yeah?" he began, moving his body closer. "What kind of _women instinct_ are you getting right now"?" he asked, his hands caressing her legs.

"I'll show you" she said, meeting his lips. He felt her hands beginning to undress him, but then came a very unwanting sound. The sound of a baby crying caused Inuyasha to remove himself from his wife as she went to tend to the children. Inuyasha rested his head on his hands, staring up at the ceiling. He had to admit he was glad the baby had started to cry. Had they gone all the way they might have had another kid. If one thing was for sure is that he would not have more children. He couldn't believe they already had three, they were all beautiful. He just wished they wouldn't cry all the time. He smiled, he thought of Miroku. Sango and him were on there seventh child, _Hmph an Kagome calls me a sex addict _he laughed. Then it hit him, Miroku. His kazana! He realized that Miroku no longer wore those sacred beads. Did they defeat Naraku? And if so, how? Why couldn't he remember? Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember marrying Kagome, nor the birth of his first two children. Inuyasha sat up, _what's going on?_ Could it be that during battle he somehow suffered from a concussion? Or memory loss?

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Kagome, holding their baby, Inuyasha didn't answer; instead he stared at her. Why did she look so familiar? He hit his head in frustration,

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Kagome asked again, coming closer to him. Inuyasha didn't answer and moved away.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled running out of the hut.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome; Inuyasha ignored her and continued to run through the dark forest. He past an old well and felt familiarity near. He slowed his pace and walked through the forest to find himself in an opening in the forest. There in front of him stood an opening in the forest. There in front of him stood a giant oak tree lighten up by the moonlight. Inuyasha walked towards it, cautious yet curious. It looked like a normal tree; slowly he moved his hand to gently touch the tree. Instantly he felt something zap through him. Millions of memories flooded through his mind. All of them containing him and woman who looked a lot like Kagome. _Kikyou, Kikyou was her name… Who was she?_ He thought. Was he in love with her? If so, why couldn't he remember her? _I wish you didn't have to forget me, but you do…_her voice flowed gently in his mind, touching him like a feather would gracefully touch the ground. He then widened his eyes, his life with Kagome and children all began to dissolve. None of that had been real. Everything disappeared.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted, Kikyou stared up at him in confusion. She turned to Ayumi; a look of uncertainty clouded her face.

"What-why didn't-I don't understand" Kikyou babbled,

"I couldn't do it, don't you see?" Ayumi began, "He loves you, it isn't for him to not know you" Ayumi explained, "You deserve to be together!"

Kikyou turned to Inuyasha,

"Kikyou, I don't want to forget you" he said,

"Inuyasha, I-"she stopped, she let out a painful scream. She felt like she was being electrocuted inside her body.

"Ayu…mi…what's…happen…ing…" Kikyou tried to speak

"The God's are angry, I refused to send you to hell so now they are coming to retrieve you" Ayumi exclaimed. Just then a loud clap of thunder rolled through the sky,

"Kikyou, Kikyou are you alright? What's happening?" asked Inuyasha, trying hard not to panic. His eyes widened as he saw chains begin to appear, wrapping around her body.

"What's going on!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"She doesn't belong here" roared a voice, a man appeared before him. He wore a black hakama and a white shirt. His amour looked rocky and jagged. He had long raven colored hair which was pulled back. His skin tone was pale and his eyes were blood red.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, crackling his knuckles, the man smiled.

"I'm Hitatsu" he replied, his voice deep and powerful sounding.

"Inuyasha, be careful" said Sesshomaru, Inuyasha looked over at his older brother. He knew that whatever happened Sesshomaru would have his back, (at least he hoped). He turned back around to see Hitatsu holding Kikyou in his arms. The chains seeming to tighten more around her.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted, "Give her back!" he demanded,

"This woman does not belong here, she made a deal, a pact, she must honor her agreement" he said,

"Bullshit, who are you to choose her fate!" Inuyasha shouted,

"Heh, I am the God of Death" he said, "She was always destined to die!"

"No, I won't let that happen" Inuyasha declared, getting into a fighting stance.

"Haha! You wish to fight me? I do not wish to waste my time battling a pathetic hanyou" he laughed, looking down at Kikyou.

"She truly is beautiful" he said, petting her hair softly.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Inuyasha snarled,

"Does it bother you, hanyou?" Hitachi spoke, "Does it bother you to know that the woman you love was always meant to die in vain" the god of death chuckled with a playful, evil grin on his face.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha growled,

"You know its true, Kikyou, this Miko has always been born to be this way" he said, "Since she died, and was meant to stay dead until a witch revived her, her soul was condemned but offered another chance in which if she failed she would sent straight to hell, but someone has stopped it from happening and now I must step in and bring her with me, to hell."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^ **

**Next:**

**Chapter 16: Battling a God**

**Review time! **

**KingofHeartless'09: She isn't evil, she was reincarnated as a dark priestess. So in other words she is disguised as the enemy. **

KikyouGirl: Thanks, it makes me happy to hear you like my story ^^

StarPrincess999: Ahhh I love suspense :] Mwhahaaha...I like to make you guys suffer...i'm so mean T^T lol XD JK Thats my least favorite thing to do :P and I'm sorry i can't give details! :D

Unknown Person: All I want to say is "LMAO" My friend actually thought the name was Cheesy but it is actually the English meaning of "Kikyou" XD I'm really not the kind of person who likes to do lovey dovey stuff, I like tragedies, and lots of blood. And of course sexual humor, because its just funny XD

Kikyo No Miko: Thanks! -rolls around- I would love to see what you've drawn, XD I'm glad to know that my story has influenced you in such a way *blushes*

Okayy 33333333333333333333333

Get ready for some action! And expect a sexy NarakuXKikyou fic soon! :D :D :D


End file.
